


Why

by Clarrisani



Series: Why [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Multi, S&M, Violetshipping, Voyeurism, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Stuck sharing a room on a school trip, Joey helps Seto discover new things about himself that Seto had never considered. Trick is to keep Tristan, Duke, Tea and Ryou from finding out…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2005 A Dragon's Lair Kink Fest Challenge.

Seto Kaiba growled under his breath, blue eyes glaring at the wall across the darkened room. In his mind he considered what he was going to say to the school principal once he returned from this stupid camping trip. How had he managed to be talked into this anyway? Just because the principal had said he needed to spend more time with the class did not mean he had to attend the school trips. 

Seto's eyes narrowed as he felt the his roommate shift again, Seto setting his jaw as once more limbs draped across him. Couldn't the school afford to have separate beds for each student? Right now, Seto WANTED to be in a separate bed, or better yet in his OWN bed. Even Mokuba on a restless night was better than the mutt.

Joey muttered something under his breath, words Seto could not make out. The words were followed by an almost giggle that irritated the hell out of Seto. But then it really wasn't as bad as another habit Wheeler seemed to have while asleep - drooling. The damned mutt would sink into an almost comatose state, body limp and draped all over, his mouth partially open and the slobber fest would begin. He really was like a dog at times.

Already Seto had been stuck three nights with Joey – three long nights. It never took Joey long to fall asleep, and while he seemed to sleep like a log, Seto knew that Joey would be wide awake at even the lightest of footfalls outside the door of their room. This led Seto to wonder about the golden-haired teens past to cause such a reflexive action.

Seto was no different. After all his years living with Gozaburo, Seto had learned that you had to be on your toes at all times. Even at the latest of hours Gozaburo would be demanding, forking out test after test to push Seto's endurance to the extremes. And Seto had passed. With flying colours at that. But now, even with Gozaburo long gone, Seto still hadn't lost that survival instinct at waking at the slightest of noises.

Seto growled as Joey muttered incoherently again. Seto had no problem with sharing a bed with a louse like Wheeler. Under normal conditions Seto would have fallen asleep straight away too. If Seto knew where he was, whom he was with and that he trusted them – and he did trust Wheeler - then he would have no problem sleeping even with Joey's doglike sleeping patterns.

The real problem was this: for the past few months Seto had begun to feel… stirrings toward the golden-haired other. It wasn't the fact Seto was attracted to a guy, more than the fact WHICH guy. Joey was… the scum of the earth, really. Second rate, loud, abusive, vulgar, overtly passionate, and the greatest of all drama queens. There was little to be found that WAS attractive.

Well, perhaps that was a little harsh. Joey was… well, beautiful. The way the light caught his hair; that faint thoughtful - yet still dopey - smile that would sometimes grace his lips. That perfectly built body. A blind determination that was more attractive than repulsive… Seto had it bad.

Joey muttered again, Seto sighing and reaching back, snagging the spare pillow off the seat beside him. Rolling onto his side, he used it to smack Joey hard in hope of getting the other to shut up, or better yet, head off down the hall in search of his so-called 'friends'. But then that in itself was a problem.

Teá was sharing with another of the girls in what the supervising teachers had dubbed a 'girls only zone'. And it was no secret amongst those who knew them well enough that Devlin and Taylor partook in 'recreational activities' before they went to sleep. Seto had managed to get that much out of Joey. As for Yugi - he hadn't come on the trip. He was back in Domino City helping his grandfather with renovations to their games shop, renovations needed to keep them up with Devlin's own little game shop across town.

The fact Yugi hadn't come was the very reason why Seto was stuck with Joey, as the king of games usually shared with the golden-haired annoyance. Well, at least Joey didn't snore. And at least Seto had been paired up with someone he knew a little about. A little, but in some ways not enough.

Hitting Joey with the pillow had had little effect, so Seto moved to plan b) and held the pillow over Joey's face. After a long while Seto realised that the mutt was too dense to realise he was being smothered, so Seto switched to plan c). Setting the pillow back down, Seto shifted his posture and with a firm shove and boot, knocked Joey off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"What the…!?"

It had worked.

"Alright, what gives?" Golden hair was mused as burning dark amber eyes glared over the edge of the bed. "What ya do THAT for, Moneybags?"

"To stop your insolent babbling, Wheeler." Seto growled, rolling onto his other side and away from the other. "Are you aware how much you talk in your sleep?"

Joey blinked, eyes going wide as he stared at Seto's back. Seto could feel his gaze, but did not turn, instead enjoying the silence and being alone in the bed. Unfortunately, that silence did not last long. "What was I sayin'?"

Seto's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I couldn't make it out, as it was incomprehensible. But then, that is perfectly normal for you."

"Fuck you."

Seto felt the bed shift as Joey climbed back in, sliding once more between the blankets. Due to the lack of breath on his neck, Seto knew that Joey was facing the other way, and Seto decided that was a good thing. But now he knew Joey's sleeping patterns, it wouldn't be long before the blond was sprawled all over him again.

"Kaiba?"

Seto growled softly. "What?"

"I got a question."

"Well ask it already."

"How come you're not sleepin'?"

"I believe I've already answered that."

"You didn't." The bed shifted as Joey rolled over, Seto now feeling the warm breath on his neck. "Yug and Tris say I talk in my sleep too. Usually every night unless I'm completely pooped. But you haven't complained before."

Seto glared once more into the darkness, hating the fact that Joey had a point. Despite the mutt's sleeping style, Seto HAD in fact gotten some sleep the previous nights. But there was a key difference between those nights and this one - earlier that day Seto had seen Joey in nothing but a towel. A low riding towel, and Joey's hair had still been dripping from his shower as the blond had knelt and gone through his bags looking for some clean clothes.

The image of the almost naked Joey had done it for Seto. There was very little chance he would ever be able to sleep in the same BUILDING with Joey again, let alone the same BED. Seto longed to be back in his own bed, fantasising about that erotic sight, but instead here he was, the source of that image asking why he couldn't sleep.

"Dinner didn't agree with me."

"Fair enough." Joey turned away again and onto his back. "Just don't you go farting, Moneybags. You let one go and you're sleeping outside, and I don't give a shit about how much dough you've got."

Seto smirked. Okay, so the mutt amused him at times. Shrugging it off, Seto closed his eyes. "Deal."

There was a short pause. "Say what?"

"I believe you heard."

"Yeah, but I'm thinking I heard wrong." The warm breaths came on Seto's neck again. "I swear you just agreed with me."

"Perhaps I did."

"Damn, you really ARE sick." Seto almost jumped as he felt a hand on his forehead, his breath catching in his throat as he felt a warm tingle spread over the area. He was instantly glad for the darkness as his face warmed. "You want me to find you a doctor or somethin'?"

"Hand off, Wheeler." Seto growled, reaching up and swatting the hand away. As much as he enjoyed Joey's touch, he did not need to prolong it and give himself away. "Go back to sleep, Mutt."

"Would you stop callin' me that already!" Joey growled, turning away. "I ain't no dog, and you ain't my master, got that?"

It was Seto's turn to blink. Where had THAT one come from? Seto immediately regained his composure, the cool air of control sliding over his features and into his voice as he spoke again. "Well perhaps you DO need a Master, for you are poorly trained. It surprises me that you are housebroken at all."

"That's it!" The bed bounced and Seto knew that Joey was facing him again, and the hard grip on the shoulder of his shirt confirmed it, Joey hovering over him with flashing eyes and a snarl. "You listen, Moneybags. I don't have to take your insults. I don't know what your problem is, but the last thing I'm gonna take is shit from you, got that? You think I WANTED to share a room with you? So just shut the hell up, okay?"

"Odd, seems to me YOU'RE the one doing all the talking, Wheeler." Seto glared up at him, his blue eyes icy shards. "Now how about letting go of me and going back to sleep."

Joey growled, reluctantly letting go of Seto's shirt and returning to his own 'side' of the bed. For a long while there was silence, Seto sighing and closing his eyes once again. A small smirk began to creep over his lips, although he resisted the chuckle. In the time he had known the blond, he had learnt what buttons to push. True, it didn't take much, but there was an art to getting an exact reaction, and no one had mastered this skill better than Seto Kaiba had.

"You're the one who needs retraining."

Seto's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Look, your highness, we're not your underlings, especially not me. If you've got a problem with Yug, then that's your problem. Everyone knows you're just jealous of him."

Seto growled. "Wheeler…"

"Mokuba agrees you're a self-centred prick, you know." When Seto looked back over his shoulder he found hard dark amber eyes regarding him smugly. "You know what else I know?"

Seto narrowed his eyes. "I believe you're about to tell me."

"Mm-hm." Joey smirked. "I know you like me."

"And here I was thinking you couldn't be any more deluded." Seto turned away, glaring at the wall. "I guess I was wrong."

"I'm not the only one who talks in my sleep, Kaiba."

Seto froze. He didn't… did he? That was impossible. Seto would know if he talked in his sleep because Mokuba would have told him. In fact, as far as Seto was aware he had stopped talking in his sleep years ago because of the fact Gozaburo would record everything that Seto said to use against him later on. So there was no way…

"Save your fairy stories."

"Interesting choice of words there, Rich Boy." Joey prodded Seto in the back. "Ya know, I never picked you as gay. I always figured you'd be the kind to marry a lady to have somethin' pretty hangin' off your arm to make 'em all jealous."

"Go back to sleep, Wheeler."

"Nah-ah." Joey shifted closer, Seto feeling the distance close between them as the breath on his neck became warmer. "I heard you. Clear as a bell. You were moanin' so I thought something was wrong with ya, then you started whisperin' my name. Sounded like an interesting dream to me. So what was I doing to ya?"

Seto chose not to answer. Unfortunately Joey was right. Seto's dreams were indeed filled with fantasies of the blond, and last night especially had been intense. Seto's dreams were slightly disturbing, which was why he denied them so much. Filled with leather, whips and chains, it was always Seto who was pinned while Joey dominated him… and Seto enjoyed it. And last night had been stronger still, when Joey had cut him lightly with a blade, rubbing salt and lemon into the wound, all the while sucking and teasing Seto's erection - the ultimate mix of pleasure and pain.

Seto was aroused again by the very thoughts of those dreams, and he was surprised that Joey hadn't noticed the erection the previous night… but then, maybe Joey had, which was why the mutt was now-

Seto's eyes flew open as something warm, wet and pleasant attached itself to his neck, Seto's breath catching in his throat as his heart threatened to jump straight from his chest. Trained reflexes kicked in almost instantly as Seto turned, planting a hand against Joey's chest and pushing the other hard away from him.

"Get away from me, freak!"

"Whatever." Joey shrugged it off, not seeming to care about Seto's enraged glare as the blond rolled onto his side, facing away from the brunette. Joey sighed, closing his eyes. "You're the one lettin' ya chance slip away here, Kaiba. I'm not normally this easy, as Tris, Yami and Mai will tell ya. So don't expect a second chance."

Seto's rage vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, panic replacing it in a rush. Joey had a point, as much as Seto hated to admit it. If Seto wanted the blond, then now was the time to do something about it. On the other hand, by doing something, he would be admitting defeat, and Seto was not one to do such a thing. But if he didn't… oh screw it.

Seto rolled onto his side, reaching out and catching hold of Joey's shoulder, the other easily rolling onto his back. Pushing himself up Seto kissed Joey firmly on the lips, silencing the blond before he could make another smart arse comment. Seto felt an arm snake around his shoulders as Joey parted his lips, inviting Seto into a deeper kiss, only Seto hesitated.

It was in that moment of hesitation that Joey gained the upper hand, as next thing Seto knew he was on his back, Joey straddling him from above. Seto gasped at the suddenness of it, this being all Joey needed to deepen the kiss. Seto closed his eyes, secretly enjoying the feeling that he had imagined in his dreams, and he was annoyed when Joey sat back.

"I've got a feelin' you haven't done this before, Rich Boy." Joey smirked, running a hand through his tousled hair. "So am I right?"

"Look, Wheeler, it doesn't matter-"

"It does, actually." Joey leant down again, brushing his lips against Seto's gently, a smile playing across the blonds features. "I need to know, Kaiba. Have ya or haven't ya?"

Seto glared up at him, his eyes narrowing as he tried to work out just what the blond's motives were. For a long moment there was silence, Seto sighing heavily as he decided Joey was merely determining which way this would go. "I haven't."

"Ha!" Joey sniggered, a demonic grin spreading across his face as dark amber eyes burned. "Duke owes me 20. He said you would be the kind to sleep your way up the ladder."

"Is that so." Seto's eyes drifted toward the door as he growled. 'Devlin and I will be having a little word in the morning'. "And what did you say, Wheeler?"

"I said you had a habit of surprisin' us, so you'd be a virgin." Joey reached down to cup Seto's head in his hands, the blond tossing the other a wink. "Not for much longer, eh?"

Seto growled, glaring up at him. "Just get on with it."

"Mm." Joey placed a soft kiss on Seto's lips as a trailed a fingertip down Seto's chest, feeling the skin beneath the thin shirt twitch at the touch. "Not so fast, Kaiba. If you're a virgin I'll go easy on ya. Yami taught me that. Not that I was a virgin when he first jumped me." Pressing his lips to Seto's neck Joey smirked as he felt the shudder of pleasure from the other. "Any requests?"

"One." Seto let out a shaky breath as he felt a sure hand slid beneath his shirt to smooth over the skin of his abdomen. "I can't let you take me just like that. I refuse to submit so easily."

"Figured as much." Joey slid from the bed and padded across the room, Seto peering through the dark to try and see what the other was doing. "Shirt off, Moneybags."

Seto hesitated, his pride refusing to allow this inferior to order him about. After a small internal battle lust overcome his ego, Seto pushing himself up and sliding his shirt over his head. He heard the soft appreciating sound that Joey made, and looking through the darkness he could just make out Joey hunting through his bag, his back to Seto. How Joey had seen him take his shirt off Seto didn't know. Either the blond had good eyesight, or he had just heard the noise.

Light footfalls betrayed the fact Joey had returned, and with a slight shift the blond was once more on the bed. Seto shuddered as he felt a soft kiss planted on his chest, then on his lips as Joey once more slid on top of him.

Nibbling on Seto's ear for a moment, Joey pressed his lips to it and whispered huskily. "Arms above ya head, Rich Boy."

Seto was slightly surprised at himself when he obeyed reflexively to Joey's command, and in the dim light he saw Joey take his wrist and begin to bind it with some cord, the other soon following as Joey tied them together. The first sense Seto felt was arousal, the next slight satisfaction at the thought he was getting what he wanted. There was also faint curiosity as to where and why Joey had gotten the cord, but Seto decided to leave that question til the morning.

"I would tie you to the bed head, but the bed heads here are no good." Joey finished the knot, trailing his fingertips down Seto's arms and planting a kiss on the brunette's lips. "So you just keep your arms up there. Or else."

Seto smirked at the challenge. "Or else what, Wheeler?"

"You don't wanna know, Kaiba. Trust me." Joey smiled against Seto's chest as he nuzzled it, Seto making out those dark amber eyes watching him. "Now you stay put."

The command seemed simple, but soon Seto found it not to be the case. Joey was far more experienced at this than Seto had imagine he would be, as within a short amount of time Seto found himself short of breath as he gasped through his pleasure. And Joey was only kissing, sucking and licking his chest.

Seto's eyes fell closed as Joey took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. The sensations of it all were almost overwhelming, and Seto was fast losing control in a way he had never allowed himself to before. Abruptly that pleasure was broken by severe pain, Seto shying back as the pain began to fade, a soothing tongue smoothing the area that moments ago had been subjected to teeth.

"Wheeler…" Seto growled, opening his eyes to look down toward the other. "You DARE try that again-"

"Shut the fuck up, Kaiba. You liked it." Joey grinned as he held himself up. "Don't think I don't know it."

Seto glared at him. "What makes you assume I liked it?"

"You mean you haven't noticed where my leg is?"

Seto blinked, slowly forcing back the lusty haze of his mind to take in their position. At some point Joey had placed a knee between Seto's legs, Joey's thigh rubbing against Seto's crutch. Letting out a long breath in order to regain some control, Seto met the blond's eye. "And the significance of that is?"

"It just got a little tighter for you down there, if you know what I mean." Joey sniggered, a half-demonic glint in his eye. "I think you're a masochist."

Seto's glare hardened. "I do not get off on pain."

"I think you do, Kaiba." Joey leant upward, nipping Seto's neck hard and earning a shudder. "I like it both ways myself, and Mai said I'm hot in leather with a whip. What do YOU think?"

The images of Seto's dreams flashed up in his mind, of Joey in tight leather, whip in hand and hair plastered with sweat from effort. Seto felt his pants tighten again, and gritting his teeth Seto tugged at his bonds.

"No escapin' me now, Kaiba." Joey slid back, catching hold of Seto's pants and slowly drawing them down over his hips. "We'll save that all for some other time. Don't have any of it with me."

Seto's eyes widened. "You HAVE leather!?"

"And a whip. And muzzle too. Plus some other stuff." Joey winked at him through the low light as he continued to painstakingly remove the last of Seto's clothing. "Don't believe me, eh?"

"Never picked you as one to be into that sort of thing, that's all." Would Joey hurry it up already!

"Yeah, well no one picked you for a virgin, Moneybags, but you are." Joey tossed the clothing aside before tugging at his own shirt, tossing it to join Seto's. "Not many people know about me stuff, and I wanna keep it that way, you know? So no spreadin' it around."

Seto nodded. "On the condition you don't let anyone know I was a virgin."

"ARE a virgin, Kaiba. Never said I was gonna screw ya." Joey laughed softly, smoothing Seto's abdomen with the flat palm of his hand. The hand moved up to hover over Seto's chest, lingering for a long while. "God, Kaiba, your heart is racin'. Not nervous, are ya?"

Seto growled. "What do YOU think?"

"I'm thinking I'd better hurry it up before ya bite me head off." Joey planted another kiss on Seto's lips before straddling the other once more and settling himself on Seto's chest. Tugging at his pants Joey freed himself, looking down into Seto's eyes. "Suck it."

Seto looked up at him sharply, then down at the surprisingly large object before him. "Are you serious?"

"Unless you wanna STAY a virgin, then suck." The fingers of one of Joey's hands smoothed through those brunette strands, a gentleness in comparison to the roughness of Joey's voice. "Choice is yours, Kaiba. Either suck it or I'll head for the bathroom and finish it off myself." There was a slight pause. "I'm not expecting ya to be able to deep throat it or anything, just suck it."

After another long withering look up at the blond, Seto shifted and drew the head to his lips. Tentatively he brought it in further, experimentally flicking his tongue over it and surprised to find that he liked the taste. Closing his eyes Seto focussed all his attention on Joey's erection, trying to take as much as he could into his mouth as he explored every inch with his tongue. Seto opened his eyes as he heard a soft moan, and looking up he found Joey with his head arched back in total submission, the sight almost causing Seto to come then and there.

Closing his eyes again Seto focused on earning as much noise as he could from the blond, relishing every pant, gasp, moan or grunt coming from the teen above him until he felt Joey slide away and out of reach.

"You're good at that," Joey whispered softly, smiling. "Almost too good."

Seto shrugged as best he could, watching as Joey cast away his pants. Setting himself on his knees by Seto's feet, Joey looked up to meet Seto's curious gaze.

"Spread 'em."

Seto looked down at him for a long moment before reluctantly spreading his legs, Joey not hesitating as the blond shifted so that he knelt between them. Seto watched as Joey reached up and snagged a pillow, Seto arching his hips and allowing Joey to slid the pillow beneath them, Seto spotting the somewhat amused looked on Joey's face.

"I may be a virgin, Wheeler, but I'm far from ignorant."

"So I see." Joey traced the V of Seto's neck with a fingertip as he smiled slightly, gazing down into Seto's eyes. "So who ya been talking too?"

"No one at all." Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why talk when there is a perfectly reliable source of information accessible at the push of a button."

Joey laughed. "The internet? Been on Pornhub or something, have ya?"

"That I have," Seto purred, smirking. "I assume you have as well."

"Yeah." Joey shrugged it off. "Yami said there was stuff on it even HE hadn't thought of."

Seto watched as Joey reached for a tube of lube that the blond had brought over when he had retrieved the cord. "Which Yami tried out on you I take it."

"Nah. He tried them on Yug. Tris and I tried a few, but we haven't for a while because of Duke."

"I see." Seto narrowed his eyes. "How can Yugi and… Yami…"

"Screw each other? Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that one out for myself." By now Joey had coated his fingers, kissing Seto gently on the lips as he reached down to gently probe Seto's opening. "I remember Yug saying somethin' about some sort of labyrinth in their minds where they can talk and touch. I guess they screw each other there."

"Sounds like incest if you ask me."

"I gotta agree with ya on that one." Joey tugged on Seto's earlobe with his teeth, nuzzling the spot and smiling slightly as he heard Seto's breathing hitch. Joey would have him moaning yet. "Kinda wish Yami HAD tried 'em on me, though. Once with him and you never look back."

"Oh really." Seto forced his breathing to remain even as he felt Joey slid a finger inside, Seto feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "And why is that?"

"Relax…" Joey breathed in Seto's ear as he pushed the finger further inside. He smiled slightly, shrugging. "Let's just say Yami has a fair bit of skill and experience and leave it at that. Although I must add he's quite a good teacher."

"I see." Seto fought to keep from moaning or making any sort of sound at all as a second finger was added, Seto now feeling a slight burn as Joey slowly thrust them in and out, stretching him carefully. "And exactly how many times have you done it with him?"

"Enough." Joey grinned devilishly as he nipped at Seto's neck, feeling the other tense and licking the area in silent apology. Although it was most likely that he wasn't sorry at all. "I'd recommend a night with Yami to anyone. Tris might be good, but Yami? I reckon there's more than one reason why the guy's Pharaoh."

Seto knew that Joey was trying to distract him away from what was happening, and Seto tried to force himself to focus on the conversation. There were times Joey's big mouth had its uses - Joey's rather skilled mouth… Abruptly Seto let out a gasp as a sharp, hot flush of pleasure shot through him following a deep push inside, Seto unconsciously squeezing his eyes closed as he almost lost his battle to keep from moaning.

"Mm, you liked that Kaiba, admit it."

Seto forced his eyes open as Joey sucked unrelentlessly on his neck, Seto feeling a third finger join the previous two. Seto was finding it becoming increasingly hard to stay focussed, trapped between the realms of pleasure and pain. The feeling of Joey's fingers within him, teasingly just missing that spot, was almost pure bliss. And yet there was pain, not only from the tightness of the violation, but from Seto's hardening and weeping erection that had so far gone neglected, and due to Seto being bound there was nothing he could do about it.

Needing another distraction, Seto fought to control his voice as he spoke again. "You also mentioned Valentine."

"Mai?" Joey smirked, withdrawing his fingers and once more reaching for the lube. "That's one kinky bitch for ya. What Yami has in experience, Mai has in being creative. I gotta admit there's nothing like lying back on a bed where one wrong move will get ya hurt on pins or somethin', and watching her ride ya. In leather, mind you."

Seto swallowed as his eyes watched Joey smooth the lube over his own erection, Seto knowing full well what was coming next. Seto was not one to fear the future, often taking incredible risks despite the odds. But this was one thing he actually felt some fear of. Running it through his mind, he wasn't sure if it were due to being something so new to him, or if it was because he was allowing Joey to take what little innocence Seto had left.

"Tell ya what's really hot." Joey kissed the tip of Seto's nose as Joey settled between Seto's legs, setting himself for the next step. "Yami and Mai going at it. Only happened once when we had a threesome, but I tell you, I was lying there droolin' at the sight of 'em."

"I never saw them as liking one another," Seto forced out, shuddering as Joey trailed a hand over his abdomen.

"Relax, man." Joey placed another kiss on Seto's lips, smiling and shrugging. "They don't, actually. Respect each other. Lust after each other. That's about it. And look, Moneybags, if ya don't relax it’s gonna hurt like hell, so loosen up already!"

"Easier said than done, Mutt." Seto glared at him, enjoying the feeling of Joey's warm hands soothingly stroking his body. If it weren't for the feeling of Joey's tip pressed against his opening, Seto would have relaxed easily. "And you try being in my situation."

"Have, Kaiba. Long ago." Joey smirked, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking down into Seto's eyes. "C'mon, Seto. Just relax. I really don't wanna hurt you. Not this way. Hurt ya by kicking your arse maybe, but not here."

"Like you could kick my arse." The sound of Joey saying his first name had served the purpose that Joey had no doubt been searching for in using it, as Seto found himself more relaxed upon hearing it. It seemed that Joey had sensed it too, Seto's eyes widening as he felt Joey press up against and pass the tight ring, a sharp burn shooting through him. "Joey…"

"That's the hard part," Joey kissed him again, tongue smoothing against Seto's as Seto didn't fight back, the brunette preoccupied with the lulling burn. Joey eventually drew back from the kiss, moving it to trail over Seto's neck and shoulder. "Gonna get a bit easier. For you, anyway."

Seto didn't reply as he felt Joey move further, deeper, inside. Seto had read a lot about this, but he had underestimated the overwhelming sensation of completeness. It was almost gratifying in itself simply to have Joey embedded within him, and as Joey slowly pushed further inside, that feeling continued to grow.

"How ya feelin'?"

Seto pondered on the question, finally deciding on an answer becoming of him. "Like if you don't move soon, I will flip you on your back and take care of it myself."

"That good, eh?" Joey pulled back slightly before gently forcing himself back in. "Tell me if I'm hurtin' ya."

Concentrating on slowing his breathing, Seto tried to listen to see if anyone was at the door. Their hard pants seemed exceedingly loud in the otherwise quiet night, and Seto panicked slightly that someone would hear. The last thing he needed was word getting out that he had fucked one of his chief duel monster rivals on a school trip.

Abruptly Seto's thoughts vanished in a blaze of pure, white light, Seto gasping are as he threw back his head. He deducted that Joey had found the prostate, and as Joey thrust inward again the feeling was double the one previous. Seto clenched his hands into fists, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out as Joey did it again, falling into a steady, gentle yet firm rhythm. Joey rested his elbows on either side of Seto, kissing him from time to time as he continued to thrust, no longer speaking.

Seto's erection screamed for physical contact, Seto unable to touch it due to his bound hands and Joey seemed to be deliberately neglecting it. But there was something about this being untouchable that made Seto even harder. Joey bit down hard on Seto's shoulder, and Seto swore he got harder again. Yes, he definitely did have a masochistic side that he had never really thought of himself having before. And interestingly enough, Seto was enjoying being dominated by someone he strove to bring down.

Seto heard a soft moan from Joey, Seto forcing his eyes open to look at the other. Joey had his own eyes squeezed closed, his blond hair plastered to his face and sweat running in rivets down flushed skin. Seto could also see that the sweat ran down Joey's back, muscles twitching with effort. Turning his head Seto nuzzled Joey, Joey's dark amber eyes opening and looking toward him. A small smile played across Joey's lips as he brought one hand to Seto's face, brushing back Seto's own damp hair before Joey kissed him.

Unconsciously Seto brought his legs up to wrap around Joey's, kissing Joey back and using it as a way of keeping himself focussed. But the corners of Seto's sight was brightening, and soon Joey broke the kiss, burying his head once more into Seto's shoulder so he could increase the tempo. Seto was forced to once more bite back a cry as not only did the pleasure increase, but as Joey shifted he bumped against Seto's erection, sending a burst of fiery bliss through the brunette.

Seto found his back arching off the bed, his bound hands gripping the pillows above his head. The last of Seto's control slipped as a cry escaped his lips, this seeming to encourage Joey as the blond thrust up harder, Seto gasping harshly in response. Everything seemed to be on fire, Seto throwing back his head as he felt the increasing pressure within abruptly burst, white light flashing over his vision, blinding him.

Seto slowly regained coherency, his lungs aching with effort as he opened his eyes, finding Joey leaning over him, looking down.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Seto frowned, something registering in the back of his mind and causing him to meet Joey's eye sharply. "You didn't…"

"Nah." Joey chuckled, although Seto could hear the strain in his voice. "Didn't I tell ya? I got very good control in bed. I could go all night if I wanted to."

"That's very comforting." Seto growled. "Wheeler, it gives me the impression that I can't get you off, and I don't like that at all."

"Kaiba, if anyone can fuck you and not get off, then they've got to have EXTREMELY good control. And believe me, it's no easy feat."

"Well I don't want you proving yourself to me, Wheeler. All you're doing is showing what little control I have."

"Not at all." Joey shrugged it off. "You did well for a virgin. Lasted a lot longer than I did the first time I fucked someone. But then, Tris was a virgin too, so it didn't last long anyway."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Taylor? Your first time was with Taylor?"

"Long ago. Back before I really knew Yug or Teá. Back when it was just me and Tris, part of the old gang." Joey kissed Seto softly. "So… you want me to finish it off?"

"I do." Seto raised an eyebrow. "And do it properly this time."

"Fine by me." Joey nodded upward. "Want me to untie ya?"

Seto thought for a long moment, eventually shaking his head. "Leave it be."

"Okay." Joey pushed himself back, sliding his hands down Seto's body to rest on his hips, Joey setting himself on his knees, a smirk playing across his lips. "Get ready for a poundin', Kaiba."

Seto opened his mouth to answer when Joey's grip tightened on his hips, Joey pulling himself out and thrusting back in. Hard. A sharp cry tore from Seto's throat, Joey shifting his grip and falling into a rhythm. This was far more intense than the previous round, Seto's sight quickly going blind. He was still hypersensitive from before, and Joey's roughness doubled the pleasure as Seto's mind took off, floating in complete euphoria.

Seto couldn't be sure, but he may have screamed when he came for the second time. What he did know was that he was aware enough to register Joey's own strangled cry as the blond released within him, the grip on Seto's h/ips finally loosening. Seto lay gasping for breath, feeling the other shift and something tug at his arms. A faint sense of loss played through Seto as his arms fell back, free of their bonds as Joey tossed away the cord, yet at the same time Seto was glad for freedom.

Reaching up, Seto wrapped an arm around Joey, drawing the trembling body down on his own. Seto's other arm curled around Joey's shoulders, fingers losing themselves within the damp blond strands as Joey buried his face in the crook of Seto's neck. For a long while they lay, curled in each other's arms, the afterglow enough to sedate them.

"Joey?"

Joey lifted his head, amber eyes soft and half-lidded with exhaustion and contentment. "Yeah, Seto?"

Seto opened his own eyes, bringing his hand from behind Joey's head, the back of his hand smoothing one of Joey's cheeks. When Joey closed his eyes and nuzzled it, a smile played across Seto's lips. "Promise me one thing."

Joey kissed Seto's palm. "Yeah?"

"When we get back from this stupid trip, we go to your place and you show me that collection of yours." Seto raised an eyebrow. "And you show me how to use it. Particularly the whip."

Joey snorted, chuckling as he shook his head with amusement. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Joey."

"Mornin' guys." Joey dumped himself into his chair, setting down his plate as he ran his gaze over the three others seated at the table. "How was your night?"

"Productive," Duke replied, nodding toward Tristan. "Finally convinced him I could actually get my whole fist up his arse if he relaxed enough."

"Not something I want to try again anytime soon." Tristan shot Duke a firm glare. "Nor do I care to try it myself."

"Well, that's another thing off your list anyway, right guys?" Teá smiled as she picked up a piece of food, her eyes spotting something and causing her to straighten. "Ryou's heading over."

"Thanks for the warning," Duke whispered as the other approached.

Tristan sighed, eyeing his boyfriend wearily as Duke levelled his gaze on the white-haired teen. Tristan had once made the mistake of letting it slip to Duke that he had several explicit sexual fantasies that involved the darker side of Ryou, Bakura, and ever since Duke had been incredibly jealous. Tristan had a feeling that he would never be able to talk Duke into another threesome now, and Joey, Yugi, Yami and Teá had all agreed when Tristan had voiced this to them.

Interestingly enough, Duke had never been jealous of Joey. Strange, really. But who knew how Duke Devlin's mind worked. Then again, who would WANT to know.

"Morning," Ryou said cheerfully as he took the fifth spot at the table between Joey and Teá. "Have you heard what is planned for today?"

"Word is something about a hike," Tristan answered.

"What? Another one?" Joey growled, taking his annoyance out on a piece of food as he stabbed it. "I'm gettin' sick of their crappy walks. I thought we came on this stupid camp for an education."

"Not like you'd learn anything anyway."

"Fuck you, Devlin."

"Oh come on, guys." Teá waved it off, easily falling into the role of mediator in Yugi's absence, yet at the same time silently wishing that he had come. "You would rather be back at school doing tests?"

Joey sighed, gesturing toward her. "Teá's got a point."

"Well anyway, I just spoke to one of the supervisors," Ryou spoke up, continuing to eat as if nothing had happened. "They say that we must participate in groups of five or six, and we are to spend one night under the stars. We shall be given a map as to where we are supposed to go and a list of objects we must find and write a description on, and that we are to hand the work in once we return tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds like a blast," Joey said sarcastically, scowling. "So when do they announce who we're with?"

"Actually, they are thinking of allowing us to choose our OWN groups."

"Perfect." Tristan grinned, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. "Us five will get it done and handed in before anyone else can work out North from South."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the supervisors do not wish for mixed groups. In other words, I'm afraid Teá cannot join us." Ryou looked toward Teá apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was expecting it." Teá sighed, looked toward the other girls. "I think I know who I will be with. I'll probably get stuck doing all the work, but it's better than nothing."

"Question is, who is OUR number five." Duke looked over the other three boys, glaring slightly at Ryou before turning to Tristan. "Ideas?"

"None." Tristan shook his head. "Kinda wishing Yugi was here right now."

"Same."

"I got an idea." Joey looked around them as their attention turned to him, Joey smirking and nodding to the side. "How about Kaiba?"

"You have got to be joking." Duke pointed back over Joey's shoulder, Duke's green eyes blazing. "You want us to spend two days and one night stuck in the middle of nowhere with Mr Anti-Social himself?"

Joey looked at him. "Got any better ideas?"

"I think Joey may have a point." Teá looked at Duke, smiling as she shrugged it off. "You guys do know Kaiba better than anyone else in class. Anyway, he's going to need to be put in a group too because I remember the supervisors telling him that he had to participate in the activities whether he wanted to or not."

"So, Kaiba?" Joey asked again. "Unless you've got someone else in mind."

"I agree with it," Ryou said, looking to the side.

"Well, I guess it's fine by me," Tristan agreed.

Duke sighed and nodded. "Fine. But there is no way I'm asking him."

"I'll do it." Joey set his utensils down, taking a quick gulp from his drink before he stood. "I mean, I've been stuck in the same room with the guy for the last few days. He can't ignore me forever."

"Whatever, man." Tristan raised a piece of food to his lips, watching him. "Your funeral."

Joey felt their gaze on him as he scanned their classmates, eventually finding Seto seated in the back corner. The brunette had somehow managed to procure a newspaper from somewhere, and was reading it as he sipped what was probably a cup of coffee. Sighing, Joey navigated the tables until he came to Seto's, stopping to look down at the other.

Seto glanced up as the shadow fell over his table, spotting the blond and feeling his breath hitch. That morning he had made a point of avoiding Joey, trying to come to terms with what they had done the night before. It still had not quite set in that he had slept with the mutt and his crush in such an intimate way, just as it still had not set in that he was no longer a virgin. It was odd that it didn't make him feel any different.

"What do you want, Wheeler?"

"We were just discussing today's activity." Joey shoved his hands into his pockets, nodding behind him. "Seems we've got another hike."

Seto grunted, sipping from his coffee. "As if we haven't had enough of those."

"This one includes a camping trip. Groups of five or six, a list of things we're gotta find and write about, ends tomorrow. No mixed boy/girl groups. Thing is, without Yug, there's only four of us - Tris, Ryou, Duke and me." Joey raised an eyebrow. "So what do you say, Moneybags."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Are you asking if I want to join your group of losers?"

"So maybe I am." Joey smirked, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. "Either us or them."

Seto let his gaze roam their classmates, knowing that unfortunately Joey had a point. He WAS better off with the mutt's little clique, whether he liked it or not. Besides, Seto knew that as far as Yugi was concerned, Seto and Mokuba were ALREADY part of the group. Sighing, Seto rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paper.

"Fine. But only because I have no other choice. And don't expect me to do all the work, Wheeler."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Joey glanced back, scowling. "Looks like the teachers are gonna announce it. I better head back to the guys. Catch you later, Rich Boy."

\----------

Teá was the first to notice Joey's return, looking up and smiled as he slid back into his seat. "So what did he say?"

"Took a little persuadin', but we've got ourselves our fifth member," Joey replied, scooping up his utensils and attacking the rest of his breakfast like a starving man. "Just pointed out his options - us or the others."

"Not much of a choice, really." Tristan sighed, looking toward his boyfriend. "Just means we're going to have to keep our hands to ourselves for a couple of days."

"Not really." Joey shrugged, swallowing his mouthful. "Kaiba already knows about yas."

Tristan blinked. "Kaiba knows?"

"Mm-hm." Joey shrugged it off. "You only need half a brain to work it out, Tris. Fairly obvious if ya know what to look for."

"Half a brain?" Duke frowned as he looked at Joey. "Then how did YOU work it out?"

Joey growled, amber eyes flashing as he glared up at the other. "Just keep pushin', Devlin, I dare ya."

Teá sighed as Tristan chuckled, Ryou simply watching them before their attention was called to the supervisors. What Ryou had told them proved to be correct, and the collective groan throughout the group of students showed that more than one was none too pleased with the chosen activity. When the supervisors asked for who was to be in what group, Ryou was the first to raise his hand, counting off himself, Tristan, Duke, Joey and Seto as the first group, causing some shock as their classmates turned to stare at Seto. Seto never even twitched as he continued to read the paper, silently wondering just what he may have gotten himself into.

\---------

"I suggest we take the road to the north."

"How do you figure that? I say we take the road to the south."

"If we go south we'll be at it longer, and end up stuck in the wetlands at nightfall."

"Well if we go north, we'll end up amongst the mountains, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather a soft ground to rocks."

"A suggestion." Ryou smiled, nodding to the side. "What say we take the east road. I have looked at the map, and it covers all the areas we need for our project. There is the added benefit that, come nightfall, we will be beside the lake and still close to the forest."

Tristan and Duke stared at him a long while, Duke eventually turning toward Joey. "What do you think, Blondie?"

"Huh?" Joey blinked, looking up in confusion for a moment until he regained his bearings. "Oh, I reckon we go with Ryou's idea. That one sounds the best to me."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Did you even hear us, Joey?"

"Yeah." Joey shrugged it off, going back to trying to thread the cord back through the hood of his jumper. "Duke said north, you said south, Ryou said east. And personally, the lake sounds better than rocks and mud."

Duke turned again. "Kaiba?"

Seto grunted, opening his eyes where he had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a tree. "Go whichever way you want. I don't even want to be here."

"You aren't the only one." Joey scowled, finally catching the end of the cord and tugging it through, tucking the ends into the neck so they wouldn't get caught again. "So we movin' or what?"

"We're moving," Tristan said, standing and hoisting up his bag. "South?"

"North." Duke fired back.

"No, I say we go south."

"Well I say we'd be better off heading north."

"Yeah, well…" Tristan blinked, looking over Duke's shoulder. "Joey!"

"Come on, love birds," Joey called back as he headed down the eastern path, Ryou and Seto following. "If ya don't get movin', I'll make you carry all my stuff."

"Joey…" Tristan sighed, following his best friend. "Hang on, who's got the map?"

Ryou pointed. "Kaiba does."

"Kaiba?" Duke frowned. "Why give it to Kaiba?"

"It's simple, Devlin." Seto closed his eyes, smiling slightly. "You and Taylor would fight over it and tear it in half. If Bakura appears he will most likely burn it. As for the mutt, he would lose it."

"Or eat it," Duke said with a smirk.

"Shut up, the pair of ya." Joey scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued down the path. "You got the list, Ryou?"

"Mm-hm." Ryou nodded, patting the smaller bag he had over his shoulder and bumping against his hip. "And a pad and pen ready to begin writing."

"You don't trust him with the map, but you're giving him our assignment?" Duke frowned. "Why?"

"Bakura won't destroy the assignment," Ryou shrugged, chuckling. "Not after the trouble we got into last time we destroyed one. He has learnt his lesson."

"Well, let's get this thing over with." Joey raised a hand to his eyes, looking toward the rising sun. "We're got a long way ta go, and if we wanna get to the lake by dark, we'd better step on it."

"Agreed." Seto widened his step, easily passing Joey with a flutter of his long jacket, blue eyes intense as they locked on a place ahead of them. "So quit babbling and move along."

Tristan glared after him, dropping his voice. "I hope you know what you're doing bringing him along, Joey."

"Not like he had a choice, Tris." Joey shrugged, slowing as he waiting for the others to catch up and allowing Seto to get further ahead. "Besides, the guy gets good marks. Maybe he'll boost our average."

"What? And I don't do that already?' Duke looked toward the blond. "This is a team assignment, and I really don't think Kaiba understands that word."

"Do any of us?" Tristan queried. "I think Joey has a point. It can't harm us."

"But it also depends if Kaiba is willing to help work on the project," Ryou reminded them, looking down the path after Seto. "He may have agreed to join our group, but that does not entail him to work with us."

"He's got a point, Joey." Duke set his jaw as he narrowed his eyes. "He'll probably piss off on us and take the map with him."

"I'm not so sure." Tristan rubbed his jaw, glancing back and noting they were out of sight of their classmates, many having taken the other paths, or they had left ahead of them. "He IS going to be graded on this too, after all. And I doubt he'd want to lose marks just because he doesn't like us."

They walked in silence for a long while, watching as Seto disappeared from view. Every time they came to a fork in the road they would find Seto waiting, checking the map before moving down one path and leaving them to follow. They only stopped to work on the assignment, Seto proving Tristan correct by joining them and participating only as much as he had too, and finding the he seemed to become their walking dictionary.

When they stopped for lunch Seto seated himself some distance away, out of earshot and eliminating himself from the conversation. The conversation was rather basic - movies, sports, duel monsters and gossip - up until Duke finally cracked and lent forward, tugging at Joey's sleeve to get his attention.

"So how come Kaiba's avoiding you?"

Joey shrugged. "Moneybag's is always avoiding me. So what's new?"

"No, I think I see Duke's point." Tristan narrowed his eyes, watching Joey's face. "Usually you two would be arguing by now, but you've hardly said a word to each other, man."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Look, Joey, what did you two do?" Duke narrowed his eyes, leaning closer. "Did you?"

Joey frowned, feigning ignorance. "Did we what?"

"You know, did you?" Tristan leant closer to Joey, smiling. "Well?"

"Eh…" Joey shook his head, widening his eyes in confusion although he knew perfectly well what they were asking. "Drawing a blank here."

"I believe what they are asking," Ryou said, picking at a piece of grass and not bothering to look up, "is whether or not you fucked Kaiba." Three sets of mouths dropped open as they turned to stare at Ryou, the light-haired teen looking up and chuckling. "So what is your answer?"

"Dude, did you just say 'fuck'?" Tristan blinked. "Is that you, Ryou? Or is it Bakura?"

"Oh no, it is me." Ryou gave him a reassuring smile. "I guess I'm becoming too loose with Bakura's vocabulary. But I am curious to hear Joey's answer as well."

"Well ya not gettin' one." Joey scowled, looking up toward Seto. "I don't need you guys insultin' me anymore than you already do. Besides, it's bad enough I've got to share a room with the guy. Not my fault if he's impossible, but he could at least TRY to be more humane."

"Stop using big words, Blondie." Duke shuddered. "You're scaring me."

"Go shove it where it fits, Devlin." Joey placed his things away, standing and hoisting his bag onto his back. "Now let's go. We've still got a shitload to do, and if we wanna get done before it gets dark then we better do it. So come on."

\---------

When darkness did fall they had completed most of the project, Ryou adding to their answers as they settled around a small campfire in a clearing within walking distance of the lake. The weather was dry at this time of year so they had brought only sleeping bags, spreading them around the campfire. It was Ryou who had been the one to recommend to Seto that he should sleep closer to himself and Joey, and Seto had internally questioned why. However, it didn't take him long to work it out.

They had been down for the night for what Seto estimated to be an hour. The fire they had used for cooking and light had begun to die down, Joey only topping it up from time to time simply to prolong some of the heat. As Seto lay there he noted that Tristan and Duke's whispering on the other side of the fire had stopped, replaced by another noise. A noise Seto had heard not too long ago.

Narrowing his eyes, Seto rolled onto his side toward his two comrades. "They're not seriously doing what I believe they are, are they?"

"Yes," Joey grunted, burying his head under his arms.

"It's like this," Ryou whispered across to Seto just loud enough for him and Joey to hear. "Tristan and Duke have a rather interesting… well, something that turns them on is… to be perfectly honest-"

"They love doing it in public," Joey finished, raising his head and glaring across the fire toward the others. "Mostly around us. Although they promised us they would stop it."

"Duke simply said he'd consider it, Joey," Ryou sighed, tugging the sleeping bag tighter around him. "I'm surprised they haven't asked us to join them again."

Seto's eyes widened. "Join them? You don't, do you?"

"Only every once in a while." Joey turned his head toward Seto, watching his reaction through the low light. "Stopped doing it a while back. They got too into each other." Joey nodded toward the others. "Ryou and I used to tag team them, but we threw in the towel."

"Indeed we did." Ryou sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Mainly for the reason that we were being excluded, but also I've… well, I think I'm developing strong feelings for Malik. And to be honest I'd rather clean up myself just as he has if I wish to have any chance at all."

"I see." Seto looked toward the blond. "What about you, Wheeler? Why'd you stop?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Joey shrugged, nestling his head into his arms where he lay on his stomach, watching Seto. "I have me reasons. Don't have the share them, but they're there. That's all ya need to know, Moneybags."

"Speaking of stopping," Ryou shifted so he could see Joey. "Yugi was telling me the other day that you told Yami that you no longer wish to sleep with him."

Seto frowned. "Wheeler, didn't you say last night that you liked screwing that guy?"

"Yeah." Joey shot a glare at Ryou before burying his head once more in his arms. "Again, got my reasons."

"But it's YAMI." Ryou shook his head, eyes wide. "I'd give anything to go one night with Yami, but he's so selective over his partners."

Seto looked toward him. "Selective in what way?"

"He will only seduce certain people," Ryou answered, gesturing toward Joey. "Yugi, Teá and Joey are his three favourites. Yugi himself likes Teá, so they share her somewhat."

"Not that she minds," Joey grumbled.

"I see." Seto shot a hard look across the glowing fire toward the shifting sleeping bag, the brunette growling as the noises became increasingly louder. "How can you stand this?"

"You get used to it, eventually," Ryou replied, a slight frown creasing his soft features. "However they are being somewhat loud tonight."

"Tell me about it," Joey muttered, burying himself deeper.

Seto lay in silence for a long while, before eventually sliding out from his sleeping bag and standing, strutting away into the trees and disappearing into the darkness. Ryou pushed himself up on his elbows, watching him go before looking to the side when he saw Joey sit up, a dark look on his face. Joey glared across the fire toward Duke and Tristan before turning toward Ryou.

"I think Kaiba has the right idea. I'm gonna go for a walk. Hopefully they'll be done by the time I get back."

"Otherwise you'll go for another walk," Ryou guessed, nodding as he watched Joey stand. "To be honest I may do the same."

"Okay. Catch you later, man."

Joey walked into the trees in a different direction to Seto, moving smoothly until he was out of view of the fire and earshot of the lovers. It wouldn't have mattered so much if it weren't for Tristan and Duke's stamina - they could make love, take a short break, then make love again almost three days straight, barely taking breaks for food and sleep. And it didn't help matters that Seto had been lying right there nearby either. The last thing Joey needed was an erection when he was supposed to be so controlled sexually.

Joey stepped through the trees by the lake, stopping at the water's edge and looking out. Seeing something out the corner of his eye he spotted Seto just down from him in a similar stance, Joey sighing and moving toward him. Joey never said a word as he passed the taller teen, Joey hoisting himself up onto a group of rocks nearby, facing the lake but watching Seto out the side of his vision.

Seto was aware he was there. The brunette never moved, continuing to look out over the water and the way the moon and stars were reflected. The soft lapping of the waves soothed him, Seto letting out a long breath as sapphire eyes closed. He stood for a moment longer before he looked to the side.

Joey was still looking out over the water, the gentle breeze tugging at his golden hair. Seto unconsciously licked his lips, remembering the way the night before those golden strands had stuck to Joey's flushed face, those eyes filled with lust. And then there had been this morning, Seto waking to find himself tangled in the sheets, entwined with Joey. He had lain there for a long time, staring at the wall, breathing in Joey's scent as the light increased.

Seto would have stayed there if the alarm on his phone hadn't gone off. He would have chosen to ignore it if it weren't for the fact Seto would only have roughly 10 minutes before the alarm on Joey's watch would go off, and in that time between the alarms Seto would have to have a shower. It was something they had worked out to avoid early morning abuse, and meaning Seto would be able to get out to claim his table before anyone else got up.

And since getting up, they had pretended like nothing had ever happened.

Eventually Seto's legs grew tired from standing. They had, after all, walked a fair way that day, leaving him somewhat stiff. Sighing, Seto made his way toward where Joey was perched, Seto setting himself down just below him, still looking out over the lake. For a long while there was no movement, Seto feeling a shiver work up his spine in knowing that Joey was so close, and yet still so far away.

Joey turned his head slightly, looking down at Seto. A small smile played across the blond's lips, Joey running a hand through his hair as he sighed. No doubt Seto could be rather dominant in bed, and possibly one day even as controlled as HE was, but not yet. Joey's eyes narrowed. To be honest, the thoughts that had been buzzing through his mind all day were not those that he was used to. Normally, when Joey slept with one of the gang, it was brushed off as just something that happened and meant nothing but a night of pleasure. 

But Seto… Something was different this time. And Joey knew that Ryou knew it. The way the white-haired teen had been questioning him gave that away. Ryou had observed that Joey had become more selective himself, turning away Yami, as well as Tristan and Duke. What Ryou didn't know was that Joey had also turned away Mai. She was another one who seemed to know there was something else going on with Joey as she had reached out, brushing back his hair and kissing him, whispering into his ear 'you go, Tiger' the last time they had seen each other.

Joey decided that he must just be maturing. After all, look at Tristan. Tristan had been as loose with his sexual partners as Joey - perhaps even more so. Tristan had been right into the one night stand scene. And then he had hooked up with Duke, and while the two had experimented with other partners, they had eventually settled down to the point where it was just them and no one else.

Joey shot another look down at Seto, exploring the other's features with his eyes. Maybe that's what Joey was doing - looking for a partner to be with exclusively. And maybe that partner was Seto. But he couldn't really be sure. The way Seto had seemed to be distancing himself… but then Seto had chosen to join him. Seto really was a hard one to read, but he'd always been like that.

Shrugging it off, Joey shifted so he was seated just behind Seto, and leaning forward he slid his arms around the brunette and set his head on Seto's shoulder. A small smile played across Joey's lips as he closed his eyes. He did like Seto's scent, that was for sure. It wasn't quite addictive, which was good because it meant Joey could keep a clear head. Now all he had to do was wait for Seto's reaction.

Seto was slow in reacting, stunned by Joey's move. It was at that moment that he decided that perhaps he WASN'T just another conquest. Seto pondered this for a long while, turning his head slightly so he could look back at the other. For his part Joey's eyes cracked open, meeting Seto's as they held each other's gaze, making no movement. Neither was sure who had moved first, but abruptly lips met in a long, drawn out kiss, Joey granting Seto the upper hand.

The kiss broke momentarily as Seto turned, placing his hands on either side of Joey's hips, kissing him harder. Joey smiled slightly, shifting so that Seto was seated between his legs. Joey threaded his fingers through Seto's hair, his other hand sliding down to hook through a belt loop of Seto's pants, pulling him closer.

Seto broke the kiss as his lungs burned, and panting for air he pulled back, cracking his eyes open to gaze into Joey's half-lidded, lust filled gaze. The gaze held, Joey bringing his hand around to cup Seto's face, brushing his thumb over a cheek. The hand Joey had on Seto's belt released its hold as Joey reached down, making short work of the fasteners on his jeans before reaching for one of Seto's hands.

Seto narrowed his eyes in silent question, exploring Joey's eyes as the blond smirked, guiding Seto's hand down inside his pants. One of Seto's eyebrows rose marginally, a smirk dancing across his lips as he turned his hand, encircling Joey's length. Holding Joey's gaze Seto began to gently pump Joey, noting that the corners of Joey's eyes tightened.

Leaning forward Seto brought his lips to Joey's, kissing him firmly. Joey threaded an arm around Seto's shoulder, kissing him back and keeping his other hand on Seto's, helping and guiding. Seto tightened his grip, feeling Joey gasp into his mouth followed by a low moan. Seto broke the kiss, bringing his lips to Joey's neck and worshipping it. He felt Joey's grip on his shoulders tighten, Joey throwing his head back and allowing Seto more access.

Seto felt his own need pushing against the fabric of his already too tight pants, Seto venting his frustration on Joey as he continued to roughly pump Joey's erection. Not that Joey seemed to mind, the blond's hips beginning to rock in time with each movement. Joey was whimpering now, burying his fingers in Seto's hair, Seto knowing that despite the fact Joey claimed he could go all night, Seto might be able to get him to come rather easily.

Nuzzling Joey, Seto felt the blond tense, a strangled cry erupting from the back of Joey's throat before Seto felt the warm release shoot up into his hand. Satisfied, Seto brought his head up and kissed Joey gently as he waited for the blond to come back down from the euphoria of orgasm. He wasn't surprised when it didn't take long, Joey pulling back and staring mischievously into Seto's eyes.

Reaching out, Joey easily undid Seto's pants, tapping Seto's coated hand and gesturing to Seto's erection in hope that Seto would get the message. Seto did, and as he carefully used Joey's seed to coat himself, he watched as Joey shifted, turning so he leant against the rock with his back to Seto. Seto caught his eye with curiosity, Joey tossing him a wink as he tugged his own pants lower to reveal his pert rump, wiggling it suggestively.

An amused smile played across Seto's lips as he pushed himself up, the same fear as the night before returning. Again, a new experience, this time Joey allowing him to be the one to do the taking. Remembering how Joey had painstakingly taken the time to prepare Seto, Seto shot Joey a questioning look. Joey shrugged it off, a seductive smile on his lips as he reached back, grabbing Seto by the front of the shirt and dragging him down against him.

Seto caught himself before he could squash the blond, but got the message. Joey didn't seem to want to worry about the preparation, this emphasised when Joey pushed himself back, rubbing himself against Seto. Setting his jaw, Seto let out a long breath as he carefully spread Joey's cheeks, placing the head of his erection against the tight ring and pushing against it experimentally. Joey pushed himself back, Seto feeling an overwhelming sensation as he was taken inside easily, a purring coming from Joey.

Using Joey's hips as support, Seto began slowly thrusting in and out of his golden lover, relishing the feeling of that warm passage surrounding his length. He was unaware of the soft moans emitting from deep with him, but Joey heard them, chuckling to himself as he adjusted his position to gain better balance and a way to make Seto thrust deeper inside.

Despite his still relatively new knowledge and experience, Seto proved himself to be a fast learner. Joey assumed quickly that it would not be long before Seto too would be capable of making it through a night, as Seto was able to control the pace and depth, prolonging his release. Joey caught hold of his own erection, using one arm to balance himself as he closed his eyes, focussing on the feel of Seto filling him. Hell yeah he was doing this again.

Seto gritted his teeth, feeling the burning in the pit of his stomach growing. His head fell back as his grip on Joey's hips tightened, Seto's back arching as he forced himself in deeper, hearing a slight whimper from Joey before Seto was blinded by his release. He thrust in a few more times reflexively as below him Joey came to his own climax, gritting his teeth to stifle his cry.

Completely drained, Seto pulled himself back, fastening his pants before dropping onto a rock. His chin rested against his chest as he fought to regain control of his breathing, out the top of his eye seeing Joey shift to stand, straightening his own clothing. Feeling a hand under his chin, Seto raised his head to look up at Joey, noting the small smile on the blond's lips before Joey slid onto Seto's lap, threading his arms around the taller as he curled against him. Seto set his head against Joey's, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the company as they drifted in a wave of satiation.

\---------

Not far from where Joey and Seto were curled together, Ryou slid back into the trees, fastening his own pants. He had stumbled across them accidentally when they had simply been sitting, but just as Ryou had been about to walk out to talk to them he had watched as Joey had threaded his arms around the brunette, things slowly progressing from there.

Ryou had to admit that, despite having seen Duke and Tristan make out on many an occasion, there was something strangely erotic about Seto and Joey. It had been so beautiful and intoxicating, Ryou unable to tear his eyes away and soon finding himself masturbating as he watched them. There was no desire to join in, simply one to observe. Ryou was not that deep into voyeurism, but should he ever be given the chance again, he would watch Seto and Joey make love.

Ryou had to admit he was slightly envious of his friends. After all, THEY were getting some, and HE wasn't. He came to the conclusion that perhaps it was time to up the anti on Malik. As soon as they got back in fact. Tristan had once commented that Ryou could be rather seductive when he wanted to be, so Ryou would use that natural gift to woo Malik.

In the meantime Ryou would make his way back to camp and to bed. Even if Tristan and Duke were still going at it, Ryou would sink back into his mind and hunt down Bakura. If he did it right, Ryou might be able to jump Bakura and pin him down with no means of escape, at which point Ryou would proceed to ravage him…


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the long night Tristan was the first to wake, stifling a yawn as he sat up and checked his hair. Yet again he had not one strand out of place. He was getting good at this. Looking down he saw he wasn't the only one - Duke's hair was silky, and no matter what happened the other never seemed to make a mess of it. Even after their tussle there was not one strand of that smooth black hair out of place, Tristan gently running his fingers through it.

He felt Duke stir, watching as sharp green eyes blinked open, staring blankly ahead before turning upward, a smile playing across Duke's lips. "Morning, Loser."

"Morning, Dice Boy." Tristan smiled slightly, turning his attention toward the others. "Looks like we're the first ones up."

"Oh?" Duke pushed himself up on his elbows, gazing toward their three comrades and frowning. "I would have thought Joey would at least be up. Not even sleep comes between him and food."

"Ain't that the truth." Tristan reached for his clothes, tossing Duke's his as he slid from the sleeping bag. "I'm heading for the lake. Clean up a bit."

"I'll join you."

\---------

Joey sighed heavily, cracking his eyes opening and glaring up toward the lightening sky. He could go another few hours of sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with it. After all, they did have an assignment to do, and with Duke and Seto, and even the soft mannered Ryou with them, there was no room for slacking. Had it just been him and Tris, things might have been different…

Thinking of his best friend other than Yugi, Joey shifted and looked across the campsite toward the now empty sleeping bag. Joey frowned, casting his gaze around and seeing no sign of Duke or Tristan. Joey growled with annoyance as he realised they had pissed off on them without even bothering to rekindle the fire, which meant Joey now had to do it.

Dropping back so he was curled against the ground, Joey looked across toward Seto. The brunette seemed to still be asleep, a small smile dancing across Joey's lips. Seto looked so innocent in his sleep, and almost angelic and pure. Joey felt an urge to reach out and smooth the exposed skin of Seto's face and neck, but the thought of the others returning or Ryou waking caused Joey to decide against the idea. The last thing he needed was the other three teasing or coming to the wrong conclusions. As they always did.

Seeing a slight twitch, Joey kept watching as Seto shifted, those clear blue eyes opening slightly and glaring toward the sky just as Joey's had mere moments beforehand. Joey watched as Seto sighed, closing his eyes and settling back down, only to have those eyes opening slightly to look directly back across at Joey. They lay for a long while, eyes locked in silent communication, both knowing that now was not the time to do anything, and both wishing they were back in their hotel room.

Hearing a footstep they looked around, spotting Duke and Tristan as the two re-entered their camp, their hair damp as if they had been swimming, and Joey noting that they WERE coming from the direction of the lake. Therefore, they most likely HAD been swimming, or at least washing themselves after the night before.

Joey sighed, pushing himself up and making his way over to the fire, going about relighting it. He had to glare as Tristan and Duke made no effort to help with the work, Joey soon joined by Ryou in the cooking of breakfast. Seto sat back as well, but that had been expected of him. However, Joey noted that as breakfast cooked Seto folded up his sleeping bag and prepared for departure, whereas Tristan and Duke gossiped about some of their classmates.

Once they had had breakfast they packed up camp, put out the fire and continued on with their assignment. With Ryou's writing and the help of the others, it was not long before the task was complete. It had just passed midday as they finished the ascent back to the hotel, a little surprised to find they were the first team to make it back. The teachers and supervisors also seemed to be slightly shocked, informing them they could use the remainder of the day for free time until the other groups returned.

It seemed a mutual agreement that their first priority after lunch was to wash and change, Duke and Tristan exchanging a wry grin as they slinked off to their room, Ryou smiling slightly as he watched them move away. Joey made for his own room, intent on beating Seto to the shower, Joey missing the twinkling in Ryou's eye as the white-haired teen watched him go. Seto spotted it, narrowing his eyes as Ryou disappeared down the opposite hall to his own room, Seto following Joey to theirs.

As Seto closed and locked the door behind them, he turned to Joey. "Do they always make you do this?"

"What, the assignments?"

"Yes."

"Mm-hm." Joey searched through his bags, retrieving fresh clothing and slinging them over his arm. "Not usually all nighters though, but yeah, there's always big assignments."

Seto watched him, catching himself admiring Joey's rear and forcing himself to look away, suddenly finding something out the window to be interesting. "I assume you're assessed as a group, therefore meaning that if the group fails, than everyone in it does."

"Yeap, which is why we DON'T fail." Joey moved toward the bathroom, pausing in the doorway and looking back over his shoulder. "You coming or what?"

Seto looked around sharply, his eyes curious and slightly shocked. "Are you suggesting that I join you in the shower?"

"Maybe." Joey waved it off, stepping inside, his voice coming back after him. "But if you don't want to…"

Seto turned and made his way to his own bag, quickly taking out fresh clothes from the neat stack inside. Standing, he made his way to the bathroom to find Joey already with the water on, testing it for temperature. Seto's eyes roamed the shirtless blond, Joey looking back and smirking, his eyes sparkling.

"Took ya long enough, Moneybags. I was startin' to think you weren't gonna come."

The corner of Seto's eye twitched as his mind added a second meaning to what Joey had said, Seto forcing it back as he tossed his fresh clothes down beside Joey's before peeling off his dirty ones. He turned back around to spot Joey duck in under the water, Seto moving to join him. It was the first time Seto had seen Joey fully naked, as previously he had only seen him wearing nothing but a towel. And the other night it had been dark, and Seto had not even been able to touch. And the morning when they had woken, Joey had still been wrapped in the blankets.

Catching himself raking his gaze over Joey, Seto looked up, spotting that Joey was doing the same to him. Seto's ego hiked up slightly as he spotted the appreciative and approving look flicker across Joey's face, although Seto knew that the same look no doubt was crossing his. The water was spilling through Joey's hair and down his body in streams, carving a path through muscles Seto could see were well worked out. He spotted the occasional scar, questions forming in his mind that he knew he would have to ask later.

Seto knew of Joey's history. Seto could remember Joey's days as the schoolyard bully, Tristan tagging along as his partner in crime. Every other day Seto would hear about the latest victim to the pair, even outside of the school grounds. Joey's downfall had been the day he had picked Yugi as his target, the repercussions causing Joey and Tristan to join the band of goodie-two-shoes.

In some ways Seto regretted that day, but in some ways he was glad. He regretted it because school had been a lot less interesting since Joey and Tristan had switched sides, but Seto was glad as Joey seemed to soften up and exposed him to Seto's own attacks. Seto enjoyed nothing more than humiliating the mutt… or at least, that's how it had been.

Joey glided a hand up over Seto's chest, his eyes following the path. With a small step forward Joey pressed himself up against Seto, raising his head to stare up with amber eyes into Seto's own blue ones. Seto brought his head down, pressing his lips to Joey's and finding that Joey deepened the kiss at once. Not that Seto minded, somewhat content with simply kissing the blond - a far cry from Seto's erotic dreams where he would push Joey against the wall, pinning him with no escape, screwing him senseless with or without consent.

The feel of the warm water washing over them was soothing, Seto finding it strangely arousing. The water on his skin was like firm yet gentle fingers, caressing every inch they could reach, enticing yet relaxing. Seto knew he was not the only one the water was affecting, feeling Joey's erection against his thigh as Joey slid an arm around Seto's shoulder, pressing himself harder against the brunette.

Seto pulled back when the water switched off abruptly, and looking down he spotted Joey's other hand on the knob. Frowning, Seto spotted the smug smirk on Joey's lips, Joey tightening his grip on Seto's shoulders and raising his hand from the knob to between their faces, crooking one finger and gesturing for Seto to come. Without a word Joey exited the shower, taking up a towel and drying the water from him, tossing the other towel to Seto, who caught it easily.

Ignoring Seto's curious look, Joey turned his back and continued to dry himself. Seto watched him for a moment before beginning to dry himself, wiping away the excess droplets from his smooth skin. Sighing and turning away from the blond, Seto decided the moment ruined, closing his eyes as he dried his hair. A sharp pain on right cheek caused Seto to let out a sharp gasp, Seto feeling himself harden involuntarily. Spinning, Seto glared at Joey who sniggered, the blond twisting the end of his damp towel around his hand.

"Figured you'd be into wet towels."

Seto growled. "That was uncalled for, Wheeler."

"Nah. Your arse was beggin' for it." Joey moved toward Seto, planting a soft kiss on his lips before moving passed him. Seto watched as Joey tossed the towel aside, spinning so his back was to the counter before planting his hands behind him, heaving him up so he was perched on the edge. He looked up with sultry amber eyes, leaning back and smiling. "You want it?"

Seto swallowed hard, tossing his own towel aside and walking over, all the while making a mental note that he really must stop hesitating and quash his nerves whenever Joey made such invitations. It was really not like him at all, and went against the image of the controlled CEO that Seto had been taught to portray. But then, he was so unused to Joey acting this way. Joey himself seemed in his element here - in complete control of the situation. It was almost a role reversal, and Seto didn't like that at all.

Stopping before Joey, Seto caught his lips instantly, feeling Joey hook his ankles behind Seto's knees and force him closer. The kisses were hot, Seto completely distracted as the warmth of the heat lamp above beat down on them, drying their now sweat damp bodies. Feeling Joey take his hand, Seto looked down as Joey brought it to a dispenser on the wall nearby. Seto caught on, pressing the button and gathering some of the soap onto his palm, using it to coat his weeping member.

Joey shifted, setting himself as he watched Seto prepare. Raising a hand, Joey cupped the side of Seto's face and caused the brunette to look up sharply, Joey leaning forward to catch Seto in another fierce kiss. Joey threaded his legs around Seto's hips, drawing him closer. He seemed to sense Seto's hesitation, Seto wondering once more if he should prepare Joey in some way, only to have Joey guide him so that Seto's tip brushed Joey's entrance. Seeing this as a clear sign Joey was ready, Seto pushed himself inside.

Joey threw back as head, gasping as Seto filled him completely. Seto growled, pressing his face into the crook of Joey's neck as he forced to control his breathing and to maintain some form of coherent thought. Gritting his teeth, Seto placed his hands so he could balance, sliding in and out of the blissful tightness that surrounded his most sensitive organ.

Hearing Joey call his name, Seto raised his head, finding amber eyes looking toward him. Face flushed and eyes clouded with lust, Joey smirked, nodding to the side. "Look."

Seto followed his gaze, spotting what Joey was referring too. The mirror above the counter stretched out behind Joey, but not only in its length. The counter was embedded within the wall, and in the space of the width, the mirror continued to allow a side view. Seto drew a sharp breath as he spotted the reflection, his eyes widening. Joey's earlier shifting had allowed a clear view of where they were untied, and as Seto moved he watched in fascination as his length emerged and disappeared into the tight hole that encompassed it.

"Oh god…"

"We are so hot," Joey whispered, reaching to run a hand through his damp hair, eyes sparkling. "C'mon, Seto. Fuck me harder. Let's see if we can fog this place up."

Seto knew they couldn't. The mirrors were heated, meaning they could not fog up no matter how much steam filled the room. However, Seto still obeyed Joey's wish, shifting his grip and forcing himself deeper into Joey and receiving a sharp cry of pleasure as a reward. Setting his head back on Joey's shoulder, Seto watched the mirror as he continued, out the corner of his eye noting that Joey was doing the same.

With the added stimulus it was not long before they were struck by their orgasms, caught unaware as they became blind to the pleasure. It seemed to Seto that the orgasm was stronger than to the others he had had, and as he slowly regained clarity Seto made a mental note to have such a mirror added to his own bathroom back home.

Feeling nip to his neck, Seto shot a look to the side, spotting Joey watching him meekly. "We'd better shower for real this time. Better make it quick, too. I'm beat."

A small smile flickered across Seto's lips as he stepped back, offering support as Joey slid from the counter only to catch him as the blond's knees threatened to give way. "I suggest a nap before dinner. But if you drool all over me again, Mutt, you can sleep on the floor."

"You're lucky I'm tired, Rich Boy, or I'd be kicking your arse right now." Joey shot Seto a fierce look as he stepped back into the shower, turning on the water once more. "Now shut the hell up and get in here before I change my mind."

Seto smirked, knowing he had just won that round. However, he was too tired to celebrate as he stepped once more under the soothing flow of water.


	4. Chapter 4

He really couldn't be sure how long he slept, Seto's eyes cracking open to find that it was still daylight, although the shadows indicated that it was late afternoon. Reaching up with one hand to rub his eyes, Seto tried to determine what it was that had caused him to wake. Shrugging it off, he lowered his arm back around Joey's shoulders where the blond was curled against his chest, Seto closing his eyes and drifting…

He growled as the knock came again, this time feeling Joey stir, Seto opening his eyes to glare toward the door with utter hatred. He looked down as Joey raised his head, amber eyes still fogged with sleep.

"Who's that?"

"No idea, but they can go to hell for all I care."

They looked toward the door when the knock came harder, almost a pounding, followed by a firm, familiar and currently very unwelcome voice. "Joey! C'mon buddy! Let us in here."

Joey groaned, burying his face into Seto's chest and sighing heavily, raising his head after a moment. "Piss off, Tris. We're trying to sleep in 'ere."

"Yeah, well we're bored." Duke sounded annoyed, yet at the same time slightly amused. "Besides, it's not dark yet, so we're entitled to knock on your door."

"Duke, don't make me come out there and shove the 'do not disturb' sign up your arse."

"Oh, he'd enjoy that," Tristan said, laughing. "So c'mon. Let us in, okay?"

"Is Kaiba still in there?" Ryou asked, admitting his presence as well.

"Yeah, and he looks pretty pissed that you guys woke him up." Joey sighed, shaking his head. "All right. I'll let ya's in, but it's not my fault if Moneybags kills ya."

Seto narrowed his eyes, keeping his voice low so those outside couldn't hear. "Do you always do what they say?"

"No, but if I DIDN'T let them in, they'd work out we're banging each other." Joey whispered back, planting a soft kiss on Seto's lips, only to laugh quietly as Seto caught his arm and managed to steal a longer one. "Try and behave."

"I'm not the dog here, Mutt." Seto pushed himself up to lean against the bed head, reaching for his book on the bedside table. "If they annoy me, though, I cannot promise that I won't humiliate them."

"Gee, that's nice of you." Joey shot him a glare as he unlocked the door, opening it to find the other three crowded around outside. Joey gestured to the 'do not disturb' sign. "Always figured you can't read. Now I've got proof."

"You mean to tell us YOU put that sign there?" Tristan said, stepping passed the blond and into the room, the others following. "How come, man?"

"No, I didn't put it there. Kaiba did." Joey pointed to where Seto was now immersed in his book, a slight frown on his features. "Does every time he comes into the room."

"Ah." Duke narrowed his eyes as he took in Seto. "That sounds exactly his style."

"How are you, Kaiba?" Ryou asked as Joey closed and relocked the door. "Pulling up well after our excursion?"

"I'll survive," Seto answered, his eyes never leaving the pages as he made no other move to acknowledge their arrival. However, Seto couldn't help ponder on Ryou's words. The way he had said that, and the way he had looked at them before… Seto set his jaw. He'd need to talk to Joey about it later.

Duke immediately dropped onto the end of the bed, dragging Tristan down with him as Ryou pulled up a chair. Joey sighed as the corners of Seto's eyes tightened, although that sharp blue gaze never strayed from the pages of his book. Joey sat back on the bed, crossing his legs as he settled down beside Kaiba, Joey's amber eyes narrowing as he scanned his friends.

"Okay, so for what reason did ya's barge in here?"

"Already told you, man." Tristan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We were bored."

"You already said that." Joey narrowed his eyes, glaring at Tristan. "But you still haven't answered the question."

"We figured you might know what to do," Duke said, twirling his hair with one finger.

"Riiight." Joey's face twitched with faint annoyance. "And it never occurred to you I might already be doing something? Like sleepin?"

"It's the middle of the afternoon, Blondie. Most people are awake."

"Yeah, well YOU try sharing a room with Moneybags."

"I'm not the one who drools, Mutt," Seto said as he turned the page, going straight back into the story.

"I was wondering if he still did that." Tristan smirked. "Guess some habits die hard."

"Okay, shut up, Tris." Joey rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "So… Teá back yet?"

"Nope. Checked before we came here." Duke shrugged, looking toward Tristan and raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if any of the girl groups are back."

"I think at least one of the other guy groups is back," Tristan said, frowning. "We beat them by over four hours."

"Hope they don't think we cheated."

"I don't think it IS possible to cheat on this assignment," Ryou commented, smiling slightly. He looked up toward Joey, his eyes sparkling. "But we do come bearing some good news. It has been said that this assignment is the last we had to complete for this trip, and that we will in fact be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. And that is not all - we have been given all of tomorrow free."

Joey blinked. "Seriously?"

"He's not kidding." Duke grinned. "By the time we get back there won't be much of the day left, but it's something."

"Just don't go working at the Black Crown like last time we had time off," Tristan said, shooting Duke a hard look. "There are other things to do, you know."

Ryou bit his lip. "I believe that comment can be directed to someone else in the room."

Joey frowned, looking over his shoulder toward Seto and noting that Seto's eyes had tightened slightly. Faint curiosity flickered through Joey's amber eyes, but he quickly dismissed it, returning his attention back toward his friends. "So… what you guys got planned for tomorrow? Dependin' on what time we get back and all."

Duke shrugged. "I'll probably just stay at the Bla-"

"Oh no you don't." Tristan looped an arm around Duke's neck, catching him in a firm headlock as Tristan's dark eyes burned. "I'm not letting you go until you swear to me you're not going to work tomorrow."

"Tris!"

"Swear it, Dice boy."

"Look, moron-"

Joey sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes as the two continued to bicker, Joey looking up toward the white-haired teen seated on the chair beside the bed. "How bout you, Ryou? What you going to do?"

"I'm really not sure." Ryou shrugged, smiling. "Perhaps I will go visit the Ishtars. They are staying in Domino at the moment, and I really do mean to catch up with them."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "You just want to get down Malik's pants."

Ryou looked up at him sweetly. "Or maybe Bakura wants to get down Marik's."

"Or both."

Ryou chuckled, shrugging it off and watching the blond. "How about you, Joey? What are you going to do?"

"To be honest, not sure. Probably just run up a new high score on me Xbox. Either that or jump on the net and do some searchin'."

"For what?"

"I don't know, this n' that." Joey waved his hand dismissively. "I'll probably be on my Messenger if ya get bored."

"You probably won't," Ryou said, looking toward Seto and ignoring Joey's sudden look of confusion and suspicion. "What of you, Kaiba? What do you plan for tomorrow?"

"That is really none of your business." Seto knew that under normal circumstances he would have been surprised to be questioned, but now Seto was more than certain that Ryou knew a lot more than he was letting on. And Joey had picked up on this fact as well, out the side of his gaze Seto watching Joey eye the white-haired teen. Tristan and Duke were still bickering, so Seto didn't need worry about them, although he knew to work his sentences carefully.

"I am just making conversation," Ryou said, brushing his hair back away from his face. "You are unofficially part of the group at the moment, so I am interested in seeing what you will do. I thought maybe you would spend time with Mokuba."

"He will be in school himself." Seto's eyes narrowed as he looked toward Tristan and Duke.

Joey noted his gaze, the blond sighing and shaking his head. "You get used to it after a while. One minute they're screwin' each other, then they're arguin' and trying to bite each other's head off, and then they're back to screwin'. Hard to keep up with them sometimes."

"I see." Seto continued to glare at the two a moment longer before returning his attention to his book. Joey and Ryou didn't speak for a long while, the only sound in the room being Tristan and Duke's bickering until even they fell silent, their voices replaced by a new noise. Seto looked up, eyes narrowing further as he spotted the two caught in a hot make-out session, Seto shaking his head and returning his gaze to his book.

Joey sighed heavily when the two began making out, Joey flopping to the side to lean against something - namely, Seto. However, just as Joey's body came in contact with Seto's, the blond found himself falling further and off the bed, Joey letting out a sharp bark of shock and pain as Seto began to snigger.

"You really are inferior, Mutt." Seto raised an eyebrow, a smirk dancing across his lips. "You cannot even sit on a bed without falling off."

"Fuck you, Kaiba." Joey pushed himself up, clambering back onto the bed as he glared at Seto. "If you hadn't moved I woulda been right."

"You should not have been considering leaning on me in the first place." Seto returned his eyes to his book as he shifted into a new position. "The blame is no one’s but your own."

"Yeah, whatever." Joey crawled over the top of the bed to the space beside Seto, leaning back against the headboard. He glared across at the teen beside him, a slight pout on Joey's lower lip as he clenched his hands into fists. "It'd hurt you to be nice."

Seto didn't even bother to answer, his eyes dancing across the pages of his book as if he hadn't even heard the blond. Joey rolled his eyes, sighing heavily and resting his head back against the wall. Ryou smiled, hiding it with his hand as his gaze drifted briefly to Duke and Tristan, before wandering back to Joey and Seto.

"Why not kiss and make up like they are?" Ryou chuckled as Seto and Joey's gaze fell on him, Ryou smiling and shrugging it off. "By the lake where you could be seen is not the best place if you don't want anyone to know."

Joey's eyes widened slightly, Seto blinking as he continued to stare at Ryou. So it was confirmed - Ryou DID know about them. And by what he had said, he had seen them in the act. Joey set his jaw, looking across quickly at Seto who returned his look, the two silent for a moment before Joey returned his attention to the white-haired teen.

"How long were you there?"

"I saw it all, from when you sat on the rock up until I left while you were regaining your breath." Ryou beamed at them, tossing them a wink. "If you ever want someone to watch, call me. You two are incredibly hot."

Seto scoffed while Joey turned bright red, the blond biting his lip and laughing sheepishly as he looked up at the brunette. "Did I forget to mention Ryou can be quite the voyeur?"

"You might have." Seto narrowed his eyes, glaring at Ryou. "What I don't understand is why you followed us when those two were doing it in the camp."

"They were beneath the blankets. I could not see." Ryou continued to smile, the grin turning into an evil smirk that reminded them strongly of Ryou's darker side. "I will admit that upon returning to camp, the sound of those two combined with the images of you both was enough to encourage Bakura into a little game of our own."

"Okay, too much information." Joey groaned, rubbing his temples. "You know I don't like the whole you and Bakura thing, just as much as I don't like the Yami/Yugi thing."

"It's not incest, Joey."

"It might as well be." Joey growled. "You're practically twins. It's almost as bad as if I made out with Serenity, or if Seto and Mokuba got down and dirt- ow!" A pillow struck him hard in the head, almost toppling him off the bed. Joey spun, eyes blazing. "Fuck, Moneybags, I was just using it as an example of it being wrong! I didn't mean it literally."

"Keep Mokuba out of it," Seto warned, glaring at him. "I do not need that sort of imagery." He looked toward Ryou, narrowing his gaze. "Nor do I need to know about playtime in your mind. I agree with Joey that it is like incest, so refrain from discussing it."

Ryou's eyebrows rose slightly as his grin grew. "So you're on first name bases now?"

Joey and Seto shot each other sharp looks as it dawned on them that they had indeed just called each other by first name by impulse, Joey opening his mouth to say something when there came a loud thump followed by a string of curses. Looking around they noted that Tristan and Duke were no longer on the bed, Joey snorting and pressing a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"NOW look what you've done, moron."

"What I'VE done? You were the one who leaned back, Dice Boy."

"If you weren't such a bumbling oath this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you-"

"Are you two all right?" Ryou cut in, biting his lip as he fought to keep a straight face, out the corner of his eye spotting Seto's amused look. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Nope. We're fine." Tristan's head appeared as he grinned reassuringly toward the white-haired teen. "Happens all the time."

"Too often if you ask me." Duke sat up, sighing as he set his chin on the edge of the bed, green eyes scanning the group. "But I guess that happens when your boyfriends a clumsy moron."

"Oh you just try and get some tonight." Tristan shot him a hard look before pushing himself up, reclaiming his spot on the bed. "So what did we miss?"

"Nothing really," Ryou replied, watching as Duke slowly rejoined them. "Joey and Kaiba had a small spat, and we were discussing the assignment, that's all."

"That's all?" Duke narrowed his eyes as he scowled. "How boring. It's almost as bad here as it was back in OUR room."

"I warned ya it would be," Joey said, waving a hand dismissively. "But like you ever listen to me."

"Maybe if you said something intelligent every once in a while-"

"Watch it!" Joey leant toward Duke, one fist clenched as he snarled. "Keep pushing and I'll pummel your face in, pretty boy."

"Yeah right." Duke looked up toward him, a smirk playing across his lips. "You couldn't pummel yourself out of a paper bag."

"Actually, he can Duke." Tristan shot a look toward Joey's darkening expression. "And we're all tired and moody right now, so let’s not do anything stupid, okay?"

Seto grunted, raising his book once more. "Perhaps if you kept your bitch on a leash nothing would happen."

Duke's eyes flashed as he swung around. "What did you just say, Kaiba!?"

"Oh, is that the time?" Ryou stood abruptly, gesturing toward the clock. "It would seem that dinner has caught us. We had better get to the dining hall so that we don't miss out on our table and the pieces of cake."

Duke nodded, sliding from the bed while maintaining his glare on Seto. "Consider yourself lucky, Kaiba."

"Cool it, man." Tristan stood, catching hold of Duke's arm and pulling him toward the door. "Let's go eat, and then we'll head to bed early. I think we all need a good rest."

\---------

Dinner was long. Not only was Duke moody, but also the other groups had arrived back and were equally moody. Teá was weary when she joined them, explaining what had happened with her group, from the bickering to the cat fight. As the others had told Teá about how their group had gone, Joey found his eyes wandering over toward Seto, studying the other as he picked at his food.

Joey had noted that Seto was actually rather thin under that outfit of his. He was tall, lean, and in Joey's personal opinion, underweight. Joey had been able to see that Seto was one to work out, but Joey had felt how little meat Seto actually had on his bones. Joey, being one who couldn't go without a meal for over four hours, knew that it was quite possible that Seto had some form of eating disorder. Joey had had one himself at one point, back after his parents divorce, up until the point Tristan had beaten it out of him a couple of years back.

Joey let his gaze travel Seto's figure, frowning. Maybe he should cook the CEO something. Yes, that was it. Seto worked too hard and had not enough time to cook for himself, so Joey should make him something. Joey was a fair cook after all - he had to be, especially since he had finally managed to get out of his father's place and into an apartment of his own where he lived and supported Serenity.

Joey mentally shrugged. Okay, so maybe he often dropped into Yugi and Tristan's place to scam a free meal for him and his sister sometimes. Serenity was at the Motou place right now, but she would be helping with the chores. That was always the catch at Yugi's place - you had to chip in with the work.

Seto never seemed to go anywhere other than home, and it wasn't very often that Joey would see him and Mokuba eating out. Most often Mokuba would come out on his own, dropping into Joey or Yugi's place, or inviting them out. The kid would explain that Seto was busy working on something for Kaiba Corp and didn't have time to eat.

Yeah, Seto was starving himself without realising it. Joey poked at his own food, eyes narrowing. That guy really needed someone to look after him, and he didn't even realise it. Mokuba could only do so much after all…

Waaait. Joey blinked, straightening. Was he actually thinking that HE should look after Kaiba? He was only in it for the sex, no commitment required. Seto was just Joey's latest conquest, nothing more. Joey would show Seto the ropes, and once he was sick of him he would move on. Probably go back to Yami for some hardcore stuff, or Mai for the kinky shit. Joey was only screwing Seto for something different and for the thrill of banging the guy he considered his biggest rival.

Joey glared down at the table in front of him, setting his jaw. He didn't like his train of thought at all. Glancing back up he started as he realised Seto was gone, leaving quite a bit of food on his plate. Joey knew that Seto was finished by the way he had layed down his utensils; Seto had most likely headed for their room with no intention of coming back.

Growling, Joey returned his attention to his plate, forcing down the rest of his dinner. Hearing his name he looked up, spotting Tristan watching him.

"Something wrong, man?"

"No," Joey shrugged it off, reaching for his drink. "Why?"

"You're really distracted. I haven't seen you so serious for a while." Tristan's eyes scanned his face, searching for some sign of what was wrong. "Nothing you want to talk about?"

"I said there's nothing wrong, Tris." Joey ate the last piece of his meal, swallowing before speaking again. "Just thinking about Serenity, that's all. I miss her."

"She's fine, Joey," Teá said, smiling reassuringly. "Yugi, Yami and Mr Motou will be looking after her."

"Maybe you should ring her," Tristan suggested.

"Yeah right." Duke shot a look to the side. "No phones, dipshit, in case you've forgotten. Not to mention this shithole has no cell phone signal."

"Duke, you're PMS is really starting to piss everyone off." Joey shot him a glare as he set down his now empty glass before standing. "I'm heading back to my room, guys. I guess I'll see you all in the morning."

"Sleep well," Ryou called after him, Joey unable to fight the smirk as he picked up the connotations and instantly glad he had his back to the others so they couldn't see his face.

On the way to his room Joey had to step around three arguments and one punch up, the stress of the trip finally getting to everyone, although Joey had to admit that it wasn't as bad as their last outing. Unlocking his door, Joey slipped inside, frowning as he noted that the room was dark. The main lights were off, the only light coming from the lamps by the bed and making Joey wonder if Seto was already asleep. Shrugging it off, Joey closed the door, snipping the lock.

Joey jumped as he felt a strong grip slid around him, drawing him back against a firm chest as another hand slid over his eyes. Warm breath played over Joey's neck moments before lips fastened to it, Joey letting out a content sigh as a smile played across his lips.

"How long you been waitin'?"

"Not long." Seto nuzzled his neck. "I saw you watching me."

"I was lookin' at the wall."

"You were looking at ME, Wheeler."

"That's just ya ego, Kaiba."

"You were looking rather hard." Seto's hand slid lower, two fingers hooking down inside Joey's pants. "See something you like?"

"Well, that picture behind your head…" Joey smirked, placing a hand on top of Seto's and tilting his head back to lean it against Seto's shoulder. "You're hot, Seto, and you know it. Don't think you need to be told."

"I'm not the only one." Seto shifted his hand from beneath Joey's, tugging at Joey's belt and unfastening it. "Your friends irritate me."

"You're talkin' about this afternoon." Joey sighed, reaching up to peel Seto's hand from his face. "They don't know how to take a hint, but I got a feeling Ryou will keep them away. Damned pervert."

Seto sucked on a spot behind Joey's ear, feeling the blond shudder. "You don't like being watched?"

"Only if I say they can." Joey turned his head to look back up at Seto. "How bout you?"

"I'm not to fond of the idea." Seto placed a soft kiss on Joey's lips. "But I am still learning."

"You're damned gifted, that's what you are." Joey smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Is there anything you're bad at?"

Seto thought for a long moment, Joey ready for the answer of 'no', but Seto surprised him. "Relationships."

"Is that so?" Joey studied his face. "Guess we'll have to work on that."

"Indeed."

Joey felt the grip on his waist tighten, next moment finding himself hoisted up. Joey protested loudly as Seto carried him toward the bed, setting him down gently. Joey eyed him, noting Seto's slightly amused look and unable to keep himself from chuckling. "Okay, you're stronger than I thought you were. I'll give you that."

"And you complain that I underestimate people." Seto knelt on the bed at Joey's feet, catching Joey by the ankles and parting his legs. "Now be a good dog and stay."

"Enough with the dog thing already." Joey shot him a glare. "I ain't no mutt, mongrel, dog or any of that crap."

Seto raised an eyebrow as he tugged at Joey's pants, lowering them enough to free the blonds growing erection. "Not even… Puppy?"

Joey's glare hardened, but his annoyance was forgotten as Seto encircled him with his fingers, Joey's head falling back against the pillows. He gasped as he felt warm, moist lips wrapped around the head, slowly sliding down the length. Joey moaned, closing his eyes, shuddering as he relinquished himself to the other. "You are getting far too good."

Seto chuckled, the vibrations causing Joey to clutch at the sheets, his body jerking slightly. Seto liked this reaction, shifting and trying to take more of Joey in his mouth and making a goal to one day be able to take him all. Wrapping his fingers around what he couldn't get his lips around, Seto looked up toward Joey's face and began to hum.

Joey let out a harsh cry, his back arching from the bed. God… no one had done THIS to him before, not even Yami. He reached down with one hand, threading his fingers through Seto's hair. Seto's tongue explored Joey's length as he continued to hum, Joey bucking up into his mouth, Seto reaching up quickly to catch hold of Joey's hips to pin him down.

Despite all his boasting, Joey knew that he had met his match in Seto. Typical really, that his greatest rival would be able to bring him undone. Gasping at the air, Joey tried to grip some of that control he had developed over the years, control that allowed him to prolong his release… but it wasn't there. Seto was undoing it, something Yami and Mai had both strove to achieve and failed. Seto…

Joey almost screamed as teeth brushed his length, the last of his control disappearing out the window. Seto corrected himself immediately, but seemed to know he had Joey on the edge. Joey's eyes rolled back into his head as his mind drifted on a blurry haze, blind and deaf to his surroundings. Then everything went blank.

When things began to slide back into reality, Joey knew some time had passed. He was still panting lightly, and he registered that he was curled against a warm chest, fingers playing through his hair. Blinking, he raised his head to find himself looking up into blue pools, Joey smiling sheepishly.

"How long was I out of it?"

"About half an hour." Seto shrugged it off, studying Joey's hair as he ran his fingers through the strands. "Are you aware that you howl?"

Joey blinked. "That I what?"

"Howl." Seto smirked, looking down at him. "When you come hard. You throw back your head and howl like a dog."

"Yeah, whatever." Joey sighed, closing his eyes. "Gotta give you one thing, Seto. You're getting good."

"I am a fast learner." There was a pause. "Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Mokuba and Serenity have been staying with the Motou's, correct?"

"Yeah."

"What's to stop them from staying an extra night."

Joey's eyes cracked open as he raised an eyebrow. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." Seto brought his head down, kissing Joey gently. "I believe you have a little collection you promised to show me."

Joey smirked, returning the kiss and caressing Seto's face. "Yeah, I did, didn't I. My place it is then."


	5. Chapter 5

"If there's one thing I hate about these school trips," Duke said, crossing his arms over his chest as he slumped in his seat. "It has to be the bus travel."

"I hear you." Tristan rubbed his forehead, wincing. "Think the girls can be any louder?"

"Hey, it's not just the girls you know," Teá said as she leant over the back of their seat. "The boys can be just as bad. You listen to them up the back, cheering and jeering."

"Um, Teá, they're doing that because of you." Tristan averted his eyes. "You're leaning over the back of the seat wearing a mini skirt."

Teá watched him for a moment before promptly sitting, ignoring the boos that came from the rear of the bus. Scowling, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Boys can be such perverts sometimes."

Duke and Tristan exchanged a look, Duke rolling his eyes and earning a smile from Tristan. They both knew that Teá was more than capable of being perverted herself, although not as perverted as Joey and Yugi could be when they got going. Put Teá, Joey and Yugi in a room together for an extended length of time and it wouldn't be long before every line could be interpreted the wrong way. And when Yugi let Yami take over…

The sound of a mobile phone ringing brought their heads around, accompanied by cheers as the trill meant they were back in a region with signal. The owner of the ringing phone pulled it from his pocket, Seto flipping it open and pressing receive, bringing it to his ear as he tried to block out the noise of his classmates.

"Kaiba speaking… yes, Mokuba, I am on my way back… I was meaning to speak to you about that… another night at the Motou's is fine… no, little brother, it's all right… it will give me time to unpacked, and will be easier for you with school tomorrow… Serenity? I recall Wheeler mentioning he had the same idea… he will call once he gets back I guess… yes, what about it… a girlfriend? Mokuba, how old are you?… no, I don't approve… WHO?… really… well, in that case I approve… I do hope you haven't tried anything… no, I'm not implying that I don't trust you little brother… I simply do not think Wheeler would be happy if you got his sister pregnant… don't use that tone of voice with me, little brother, or I'll-"

Seto's eyes widened as the phone was snatched from his hand, and turning he spotted an extremely pissed off Joey raising the phone to his ear. "Mokuba?… yes, it's me, Joey. What's this I just heard about you datin' me sister?… why am I asking? Because she's my sister and I never said anyone could date her, that's why!… yes it's my business!… don't think I don't know where you live, Mokuba, so if you hurt her I'm gonna hunt you down and-"

Seto snatched the phone back, glaring at Joey heatedly before bringing the phone back to his ear, ignoring the angry voice coming from the other end. "I got the phone back, Mokuba… he's sitting behind me and no doubt was eavesdropping on our conversation." He shot Joey another glare. "I think Wheeler, his sister, you and I might need to sit down and discuss this tomorrow… I won't let him hurt you, Mokuba. If he lays one finger on you, he will be dealing with me… Mokuba, why aren't you in school?… I see… I see… and?… good… and the school will reopen tomorrow?… I see… just make sure you do your homework… yes… I know, Mokuba… take care of yourself… I will pick you up tomorrow… bye, little brother."

Seto hung up the phone, returning it to his pocket and glancing around, noting that nearly three quarters of his classmates were now on the phone. Turning in his seat to look back, he spotted that both Teá and Duke were also on the phone, Teá seeming to be chatting happily with a friend, while Duke had the serious look that told Seto he was speaking with someone about his business.

Bringing his attention to the seat directly behind him, Seto noted that Ryou was asleep, Joey slouched in the seat beside him with his arms crossed over his chest. Seto narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the blond. "Never grab my phone from me, Mutt."

"Fuck you, Kaiba." Joey glared at him, dark amber eyes burning. "My sister is too young to have a boyfriend. I don't care if it's Mokuba, she at least has to wait a couple of years."

"I understand how you feel. My first impression was that Mokuba is too young, but I trust your sister to know she won't try anything. I also trust my brother."

"Oh yeah?" Joey nodded toward him. "Then what were those warnings I just heard you dish out?"

"Precautions. Reminders." Seto shrugged. "I am his guardian, and it is my responsibility to warn him about those things."

"Whatever."

"As you no doubt heard, I told Mokuba that the four of us need to sit down and talk this through, so I expect you to attend." Seto frowned. "We might as well discuss it at the Motou's."

"Mutual territory, and kinda private. Sure, why not." Joey shook his head, sighing as he stared out the window. "I still don't like it."

"Deal with it." Seto turned back to the front, settling into his seat as he looked down at his phone, punching in a number. "Now shut up, Mutt. I have things to do."

"Like I'd want to talk to you anyway." Joey turned his back on Seto as the CEO made his call to what seemed to be his secretary, Joey leaning against the back of his seat and looking down at Tristan. "D'ya hear, Tris? Mokuba's corrupting my sister."

"Yeah, I heard. I think the whole bus did with that mouth of yours, man." Tristan leant forward. "You sure Mokuba's doing the corrupting? Serenity's been spending a lot of time around Mai and… well, you know Mai."

"Good point." Joey sighed, resting his head on his arms. "Let's just chat a bit, buddy. I'm getting bored real quick at the moment. Ryou's gone to sleep on me."

"Tried to tell him one of your jokes, did you?"

"Hey come on! They're not THAT bad." Joey rolled his eyes. "So what you plannin' to do these holidays?"

\---------

Joey sighed as he closed the door of his apartment, moving to a window and opening the blinds. He rolled his eyes as he spotted how neat the place was, knowing that while he was away Serenity had probably spent some time back here cleaning up. Sometimes it amused him just how different he and his sister could be. Joey stepped into his bedroom, dumping his bag on the desk before heading for the kitchen to find something for dinner.

He picked up the phone as he passed it, punching in Yugi's number. He opened the fridge door as he listened to it ring, smiling when he heard it pick up.

"/Hello?/"

"Hey there, Yami, it's me."

"/Joey?/"

"Yeap. I'm back in the world of a full nights sleep and decent food. So what have I missed?"

"/Very little. Life around here has been rather… dull./" Pause. "/I understand you know about Mokuba and Serenity./"

"Bah." Joey scowled, closing the fridge and opening the freezer, peering inside. "Yeah. I was sitting behind Kaiba on the bus. I personally think she's too young. Not to mention I think double for Mokuba. They're just kids. God, I was 14 the first time I had a proper crush."

"/I understand what you are saying. I myself have questioned them, and I am not sure they themselves understand fully what they are saying. On the other hand, they are both quiet knowledgeable./"

"Knowledgeable how?"

"/In areas they should not be for their age. Contraception, positions, those sort of things./"

"What!?" Joey scowled, snagging a microwave dinner from the back of the freezer and slamming the door closed. "Okay, remind me to bitch slap Mai the next time I see her. That, and Serenity is hereby grounded from using the internet until further notice."

"/My thoughts exactly./" A short pause. "/So how was your trip? Who did you end up having to share a room with?/"

"Ya not going to believe this." Joey prepared the meal before moving for the microwave. "They stuck me in with Kaiba. And there was only one bed. I'll give him one thing, Moneybags don't snore. Bastard kept booting me out of bed though."

"/You had to share with Kaiba?/" He could almost hear the Pharaoh thinking. "/Did… anything happen?/"

Joey frowned, closing the microwave door. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"/I am simply curious to how you managed to come home relatively unscathed. /"

"And what makes you think I'm unscathed?" Joey punched in the time, hitting the start button on the microwave. "How do ya know I'm not sportin' a black eye or somethin'?"

"/You sound somewhat cheery. Usually if you've been around Kaiba you're… unpleasant./"

"You mean ticked off?" Joey shrugged, moving into the lounge and scooping up the remote, turning on the tv and flicking through the channels. "I'm just glad to be home. Why? You been talking to Ryou or something?"

"/Ryou?/"

"It's nothin', Yam. Just wondering if you'd heard from any of the others, that's all."

"/No, no one. Although we are expecting Teá to call by./" A longer pause. "/And where is Kaiba now?/"

"How the fuck should I know?" Joey switched off the tv, narrowing his eyes. What was Yami up too? "Probably at his office or something. From what I've heard Mokuba say the guy practically lives there."

"/I see./"

Joey's eyes narrowed further as he moved back to the kitchen, perching himself on the edge of the table as he waited for his meal to cook. "Alright, Yami, what's going through that mind of yours now?"

"/Nothing. What makes you think there is?/"

"You're asking a lot of questions about Kaiba." Joey raised an eyebrow. "You're not jealous that the guy got to share a bed with me and you didn't, are ya?"

"/Of course not. Although I will admit that I am missing our times together./" A short pause, Joey glancing toward the clock. "/Joseph…/"

Joey raised an eyebrow, knowing something was up. "Yes?"

"/Why DID you stop sleeping with me?/"

"Just needed a break, Yami. Can't have too much of a good thing." The microwave called out, Joey moving toward it. "Why?"

"/I am simply curious. I have heard from Mai, that is all. She says that you no longer sleep with her either./"

"Yeah? So?"

"/Nor do you sleep with Tristan./"

"This going somewhere?"

"/Just who ARE you sleeping with, Joey?/"

"No one."

There was a relatively long pause, Joey setting his meal down on the table before closing the microwave and heading for the drawers to find something to eat his meal with. He almost jumped when Yami spoke again. "/So I am to understand that you are sleeping with no one at all?/"

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" Joey closed the drawer with his hip, dropping his fork onto the table and pulling out a seat with his foot. "Look, Yami, there's nothing wrong with you guys, okay? I just needed a break, that's all. Some time to myself."

"/I suppose that is understandable./"

Joey frowned, dropping into the seat and picking up the fork, poking it into the meal. "You sound almost disappointed."

"/It is a loss. You are extremely good in bed./"

"Only as good as you taught me, Yami." Joey smirked, popping a bit of food into his mouth and swallowing. "So give me the low down on what's going on with Mokuba and Serenity."

"/It is rather simple, really. When they first came to stay it was clear that they already had feelings for one another. Serenity would blush and become rather awkward in Mokuba's presence. For his part Mokuba was a lot quieter then what we are used too. At first we thought perhaps they were sick, but then Yugi noticed it for what it was./"

"Yugi did, did he?" Joey took another bite from his meal, considering the words. "So what did you do? Did you even try to stop it?"

"/It is not our place to interfere. That is the responsibility of yourself and Kaiba./" He heard Yami chuckle. "/As for what we did, we watched and waited for something to happen. I believe it was actually Serenity who made the first move. Yugi caught the end of a kiss on the cheek as they were heading for bed. The next day Serenity and Mokuba were silent during breakfast, but that night they had a conversation. I was watching them without them knowing, and I saw Mokuba lean across and kiss Serenity./"

"And you did what?"

"/I did nothing, although the next morning I made it clear that I had seen them. My presence alone was almost enough for them to realise they had been seen. They became extremely nervous and for the next day they were withdrawn. When they returned home early from school earlier today they approached Yugi and asked to speak to me, and we were happy to allow them to do so. We spoke for almost an hour, Mokuba making it clear he wished to date Serenity, and it was then I realised that they were far from ignorant in several areas./"

"I wonder if Kaiba knows about that. You'll have to tell him." Joey looked down at his meal, noting that it was already half gone. Shrugging it off, he raised an eyebrow. "So exactly what DID happen at the school. I heard Mokuba explainin' something to Kaiba, but Moneybags wouldn't tell me what."

"/Teacher strike. There has been much unrest amongst the teachers during the last few days due to the controversial dismissal of a fellow staff member, so the teachers called a strike in fear of their own jobs. Today the junior schools were closed, and tomorrow the senior schools shall be as well./"

"And the junior schools?"

"/Will be open/."

"Right." Joey ate another bite, looking up as he heard a knock on the door and standing, moving toward it. "So how's the renovations going?"

"/Rather well. We had a slight delay due to a late delivery of materials, but now the main work is done. We are currently painting. Serenity and Mokuba have been helping us. And I will admit the experience has been rather enjoyable./"

"What, having fun are you Yami?" Joey chuckled, opening the door and spotting Seto. He waved him in, raising a finger to his lips to warn Seto to be silent, the brunette nodding his understanding. Joey waited until Seto was inside before closing and locking the door. "Didn't think you were capable of that. Sure Yug's can have a ball, but you're always business."

"/I believe that is why Yugi wished for me to help with the painting./"

"Sure it's not because you're taller than he is?"

"/That may also have something to do with it./"

Joey laughed, moving back into the kitchen and perching himself on the table, planting his feet on the chair and balancing the lasts of his meal on his knee, watching as Seto pulled up a chair. Joey noticed that Seto held a box, and had to smile as he realised it was Chinese Takeaway. "Hope you're not letting Serenity get away with not doing her homework."

"/Not at all. Yugi suggested that I go easy on them, but I knew that both yourself and Kaiba would not be pleased if they didn't do their homework. Yugi argued that you would not care as much since you do not do your own homework, but I-/"

"Waaait a minute." Joey frowned, straightening. "Yug said what!?"

"/It does seem that way./"

"In what way?" Joey growled. "I get all my assignments in on time. I've been getting pretty good marks since ditching the old man. You tell Yugi that."

"/He heard you./"

"Good. You also tell him that Serenity's education is important. She got most of the brains, and I want her to be able to use them. I want her to have a future. What I do has nothin' to do with her, got that? I'm her brother, and I want her to have the best. She deserves it."

"/That I can understand. I think the same of Yugi./"

"Yeah, well just don't go protecting him when I knock him upside of the head for what he said." Joey stuffed in another mouthful, swallowing it hard. "Got a question."

"/Go ahead./"

"How come you answered the phone, Yami? Usually when the phone rings you switched with Yug so he can answer."

"/I knew it was you who was calling./"

"Oh yeah?" Joey raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"/Whenever you return from a school trip, the first thing you ever do is call Yugi, even if he attended the trip. That way you and he can discuss what occurred./"

"Not that predictable, am I?'

"/Not predictable, Joey. It is welcome./"

"Yeah, but still. Why did YOU answer the phone?" Joey scrapped out the last of his meal, watching Seto out the corner of his eye as the other seemed to be chasing the lasts of his own dinner. "Even when you know it's me you usually let Yugi get it."

"/There are really two reasons. The first is that I was aware of you knowing about Serenity and Mokuba, and as I had been the one to speak to them it was only logical that I be the one to answer the phone to save time. Yugi thought it would be better to switch before answering as it meant he would not have to be caught with the difficult questions I knew the answer too./"

"Okay, fair enough." Joey finished his meal, tossing the empty container and the fork in the direction of the sink, smirking as they landed in their goal. "And what's reason number two?"

"/It has been over a week since we spoke, and I will admit I miss your company. You are incredibly beautiful, Joey. Even your presence on the phone is enough to turn me on./"

Joey blinked, eyes narrowing as he felt his cheeks warm. "Okay, remind me not to ring you again."

He heard Yami laugh. "/I meant that as a compliment, Joey./"

"I'm aware of what you meant, Yami." Joey sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking toward Seto, spotting the other watching curiously. "You're smooth, Yami, I'll give ya that. But that don't mean I'm gonna rush over there and jump in the sack with you."

"/I never inclined that you should./"

"Yeah, but you'd like it if I did." Joey rolled his eyes, crossing one leg on top of the other. "I said I wanted a break."

"/I respect that. I meant nothing with my comment./"

"Yeah, bullshit." Joey shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks for making this awkward."

"/Yugi would argue that that is a talent of mine./"

"Yugi would be right." Joey set his jaw. "Anyway, you said you were expecting Teá. Plus you've got Yugi. Not like you can't do without me."

"/You're right, but I wouldn't mind sleeping with you again. Yugi himself has said that he misses you in the bedroom. You have a natural talent, Joey. You are incredibly hard to seduce, but I will admit it is worth it in the end. Your ability to last makes it intriguing as I try to find ways of making you come fast and hard, and that in itself is becoming more difficult. Your stamina and control are increasing. I doubt anyone can make you lose it now./"

Joey's eyes flicked to the side, watching Seto. "Never know, someone might."

"/That someone would have to be as equally talented. A great deal more than I./"

"Nice to know your ego is still intact." Joey closed his eyes, smiling. "Oh yeah, before I forget, you don't mind Serenity staying an extra night, do you?"

"/That is fine, Joey. Mokuba already let us know that Kaiba thought you were thinking of asking. And do not worry, I will not allow them to get up to anything./"

"You'd better not. Don't think I'm not capable of kicking your arse, Pharaoh. And using the Millennium Puzzle is cheating, man, not precautionary measures."

"/I did not want Yugi to be hurt./"

"Yugi deserved that swing! The last thing I need is to be knocked off that bridge again. You just be thankful I can swim. Speaking of that, you still owe me a cell phone."

"/I have not forgotten. I will give it to you the next time we meet./'

'You'd better."

"/I never go back on my word./"

Joey snorted. "Yeah right. You just find ways of talking your way around it."

"/Believe what you wish./" He could hear Yami chuckling. "/I must go, I'm afraid. Teá has just arrived. Had she not I would have spoken to you for a good deal longer. Even your voice is rather… desirable./"

"Quit it." Joey scowled. "Enough with the seduction. I am NOT coming over, no matter how much you use that sexy as hell tone of voice."

Yami chuckled. "/Very well. I shall see you soon./"

"Yeah, you too. Just make sure Serenity gets to bed. And no talking dirty with Teá in front of the kids. It's bad enough that they're already corrupted without you and her helpin'."

"/I shall refrain from such things until they are asleep. Goodbye, Joey./"

"Yeah, seeya."

Joey hit disconnected, shaking his head and sighing as he slid from the table to put the phone back on the charger. "Damned flirt."

"What did Yami want?"

Joey leant against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and looking back toward Seto. "I called him to find out what's been happening with Serenity. I got the story, anyway, and found out about the teacher strike. As for what Yami wanted… well let’s say he's not one to miss an opportunity to invite me to sleep with him."

Seto raised an eyebrow, standing and moving toward the bin, dropping his rubbish into it. "I was under the impression you LIKED sleeping with him."

"I do."

"Then why did you decline?"

"I told him I wanted a break two weeks ago." Joey sighed and shook his head, a small smirk crossing his lips as he looked back at Seto. "Guess I need a change."

"Indeed."

Joey nodded toward the bin as he pushed himself off the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Didn't know you liked Chinese."

"Occasionally. I was hungry and the place was on the way here." Seto's eyes cast toward the sink. "No better than what you had."

"I was in a hurry and couldn't be bothered with the dishes." Joey waved it off. "So… you planning on staying the night?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if I should shut the blinds and stuff now, cause if you're gonna leave I could do it later."

Seto watched him for a long while, before turning his back on him. "Shut the blinds, Mutt."

Joey smirked, knowing he had his prey just where he wanted him. But then, he also knew there was no way he could ever have Seto wrapped around his little figure. It was going to be a game of cat and mouse… interestingly enough, Seto did resemble a cat in some ways. But Joey was no mouse. After all, didn't Seto keep referring to him as a dog?

Joey pulled the blinds closed again, darkening the room, before heading in the direction of his bedroom. He gestured for Seto to follow him, and moving toward the doorway he paused and glanced back, noting the curious look on the brunette's face. "Well come on, then. My stuff's in here. What you wanted to see, isn't it?"

Seto grunted, moving to join him. Joey grinned, hitting a light switch and moving toward his wardrobe. Sliding open a door he knelt, pushing aside a few things and tugging a box open. "Now let's see here… yeap, right where I left it."

"Right where you left what?" Seto asked, closing the door and moving up behind him.

Joey handed something back. "Told ya I had a muzzle." He looked back in the box, sifting around. "All the straps and belts are still in here too. And sweet, I forget Mai left me some chains last time."

Seto took the muzzle, staring down at it in slight shock. Hearing no reply Joey looked back, spotting the dumbstruck look on Seto's face and smirking. "What? Ya didn't believe I actually had this stuff?"

"Not really."

"Well that teaches ya to never underestimate me." Joey stood, tugging at his clothes and reaching passed them. "Got these too."

Seto looked up, his eyes widening slightly as he blinked, taking in the leather pants and jacket set upon the coat hanger that Joey held. The pants would have to be skin tight… "You actually wear them?"

"Ah… never outside the bedroom." Joey shrugged, hanging them back up and straightening the hanging clothes. "Unlike Duke I don't advertise like that."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "So how DO you advertise?"

"Easy." Joey took the muzzle from his hands, smirking. "I throw a guy or girl against a wall and ravish 'em."

"I can see several black eyes on your part."

"Actually, no." Joey grinned, stepping back toward the wardrobe and kneeling to put the muzzle away. "I pick the right people, that's all. I know when to go after 'em. I mean, come on. If I'd picked the wrong moment you'd have killed me by now."

Seto raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Who says I'm not going too?"

"Ryou knows about us, and Ryou would tell Yami. Yami would kill you." Joey paused, reaching forward and curling his fingers around a familiar shape. "I do believe this is what you're really interested in."

Seto looked up as Joey stood, the brunettes blue eyes falling upon the coiled object that the blond held in his hand. Seto's eyes flicked back up, watching Joey's face for a long while before Seto spoke. "You know how to use that?"

A devilish smirk crossed Joey's lips as he shifted his stance, allowing the coils to unravel and drop to the floor. Turning side on Joey flipped the whip forward, and as it reached being fully extended he flipped his wrist, bringing it back toward him with a sharp crack, Seto involuntarily taking a small step backward. "Answer your question?"

"It does." Seto eyed him for a long while. "How about on humans?"

"Mai and I use it on each other all the time. This one night she really got into me, and the next day I was at school. Bet you can't pick when." Joey shrugged, coiling the length around his wrist and meeting Seto's gaze. "Not thinking of backing out, are you Seto?"

Seto's eyes narrowed as he nodded to the whip. "Does it leave a mark?"

"A few welts, but they go down after about a day." Joey smiled slightly. "Relax, Rich Boy, I know how to use it. You think Mai would have let me loose on her if I didn't? That kinky bitch makes sure you know what you're doing before she lets you have fun. All lessons and training before the game, if you get what I'm saying."

"I see." Seto looked down at the whip passively. "Valentine made you learn to use it before you could sleep with her."

"Basically, yeah." Joey waved it off. "She said I wasn't flexible enough, so she taught me all these stretches. Gave Yami a shock one night when I pulled one of Mai's moves on him, I tell ya. I think that's when he got REAL interested in me."

Seto didn't respond, continuing to stare at the whip. In all his fantasies the whip had been there, Joey dressed in leather beating him. And now, here it was, that very whip curled around the hand of Seto's dream dominator. And that dream could very likely come true if Seto played it right. He jerked as he felt a hand grip the front of his shirt, Seto looking up only to have lips press against his in a firm, forceful kiss, Joey breaking it before Seto could respond.

"Your call, Blue Eyes," Joey said, tilting his head to the side as if to study Seto. "So what's it gonna be? If ya wanna back out, now's the time."

"I'm not backing out, Wheeler." Seto glanced down once more at the whip before returning his gaze to meet Joey's. "Where do you want me?"

"Naked, on your knees at the foot of the bed, with your hands in front of you on the rail." Joey stepped away from him, grinning. "Spread the towel that's hanging on the rail on the floor below you. Oh, and take the doona off the bed while you're at it."

Joey turned his back on him, returning to the wardrobe and looking through the box. He found the straps he was looking for and stood, making his way to the second door of the room and sliding it open. He stepped into the small bathroom, opening the cupboard and reaching inside to take out a bottle. This done he closed the cupboard, catching his reflection in the mirror and smirking. He tossed himself a wink of luck before turning and making his way back out into the room; closing the door behind him and sliding closed the wardrobe door as well.

Joey looked up, grinning as he saw Seto was ready. Moving toward him he slid the bottle into his back pocket, hooking the whip over his shoulder so he could hold the strap with both hands. "Don't mind being tied again, do ya?"

"I'd have asked for it anyway." Seto watched him, Joey spotting the faint nervousness in that otherwise unwavering gaze. "You'd better know what you're doing, Joey."

"Don't worry, I know." Joey sat on the bed, taking one of Seto's hands and sliding one loop of the strap around it, tightening it and doing up the buckle before reaching for the other hand. "Should be interesting to see just how much of a masochist you are."

Seto growled. "Perhaps I'm not one."

"Nah, you are." Joey grinned, clasping the second buckle and checking to make sure they were tight and Seto couldn't get free. "You got off on pain the first time I screwed ya. Not to mention when I cracked the whip earlier more than one piece of ya jumped." He gestured downward as he stood, spotting Seto follow his gaze. "Got a little warmer in here, didn't it?"

Seto raised his eyes from his erection to glare at Joey, frowning as he saw Joey looking through a drawer. Joey made a small noise of discovery, closing the drawer and moving back toward him. The blond held out a small piece of firm leather, Seto making out faint teeth marks on it. "What?"

"Bite onto it," Joey said. "Trust me, you'll want it."

Seto looked up sharply. "I thought you said you knew what you were doing."

"I do, which is why I'm giving this to ya." Joey shrugged. "Pain is kinda the point here, Kaiba. Just don't need you to break your teeth."

Seto glared at him for a long while before opening his mouth, allowing Joey to set the bit of leather inside. Seto bit down on it, glancing back as he heard a rustle and spotting Joey toss away his shirt, the blond retrieving the whip from where he had sat it on a chair. Joey looked up, spotting Seto watching him, and made a gesture for the brunette to turn around. Letting out a long breath, Seto closed his eyes, waiting for the first blow to come.

There was nothing. Seto frowned, fidgeting. He growled, ready to spit the piece of leather and confront the blond. He made to stand, only to gasp and fall to his knees as the first blow struck, Seto hissing and instantly glad for the leather as he bit into it hard. Four more strikes came, all focussed over the same area, Seto quickly becoming accustomed to the biting pain that came quick, lingering and slowly fading away into numbness.

"Right Seto?"

Seto panted, recollecting himself before he nodded.

"Alright then. Up a bit. Lean over the rail for support."

Seto frowned, looking back at him and seeing Joey gesture for him to hurry it up. Seto did as he was told, pushing himself up to lean over the rail, at the back of his mind having an idea of what was about to happen. His notion was confirmed when he felt that biting pain flick across his rear, Seto gasping hard as tears escaped his eyes. He became aware after the third lashing that he was indeed getting extremely turned on by it all, the fire in his abdomen growing.

He gritted his teeth, swearing that the lashings were getting harder, but knowing it was most likely that the area was simply becoming tender. He squeezed his eyes closed, biting into the leather as he felt the sweat mix with his tears. As he felt yet another biting lash across his body, light abruptly flashed before his eyes, Seto gasping as he became blind, losing all comprehension of time and place and vaguely feeling himself falling.

He lay panting on the ground, stunned. Through his haze he sensed the tugging on his restraints, his hands becoming free. The piece of leather was taken from his mouth, and then he was lifted up onto the bed and stretched out on his stomach, Seto continuing to drift. Feeling a slight awareness, he reached out for it, grasping it and clinging to it as he pulled himself back to full consciousness.

He let out a shuddering sigh as he felt gentle hands smoothing over his back, rubbing some sort of lotion into the burning flesh, cooling and numbing it. Seto's eyes opened as he looked back, amused amber eyes meeting his gaze.

"You are such a damn masochist." Joey laughed, tossing him a wink. "Not only do you come hard, but you come quick."

Seto glared at him for a long while, then narrowed his eyes. "And you don't?

"Actually, no." Joey shrugged it off, reaching up with the back of his hand to brush back his own sweat drenched strands. "Neither Mai or I are masochistic or sadistic."

"Oh?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you have these things?"

"We roleplay." Joey waved a hand dismissively. "The whole master/slave thing. That and the whole thing about being completely dominant or submissive."

"And what gets you off?"

Joey smirked, patting Seto's rump affectionately. "That's just somethin' ya gonna have to work out for yourself, Rich Boy."

"I see." Seto narrowed his eyes, unconsciously relaxing at Joey's touch. "And how is it fair that you know what works for me and I don't know what works for you?"

"Hey." Joey's gaze hardened as amber eyes narrowed. "If you recall I figured it out for myself. Besides, there's bound to be other things that make you horny, Kaiba."

"True." Seto smiled, watching him out the corner of his eye, drifting his gaze over Joey's half-naked body. "You've got too much clothing on, Wheeler."

Joey snorted, rolling his eyes as he stood. He turned on the lamp by the bed before padding almost silently over to the door, hitting the switch by it and darkening the room. As he made his way back to the bed Joey reached for the fasteners on his jeans, glaring at Seto out the top of his eye. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

Seto smirked and casually shrugged, watching as the lasts of Joey's clothing ended up on the floor, the blond pulling himself back onto the bed. Joey picked up the bottle he had brought with him from the bathroom earlier, squeezing more contents onto his palm before returning to massaging away the abuse he had inflicted.

Seto sighed, closing his eyes. He had to admit he was enjoying this. His dreams had always ended when he reached breaking point, causing him to awaken. This… was far better than any dream. It was a contradiction of sorts: Joey going from being hard and abusive to soft and gentle in the space of a few moments, and Seto was relishing it.

His eyes snapped open again as he let out a sharp gasp, his body tensing as it was filled. He moaned, shooting a look back over his shoulder. "No warning?"

"What? And let you go all tense like last time?" Joey sniggered, stretching himself out on top of the brunette and kissing his shoulder. "Relax, Seto. I had to take the opportunity while it was there. And come on, as if you didn't want it."

"What if I didn't?"

"You wouldn't have asked me to get naked." Joey let out a shuddering breath, planting his hands on either side of Seto and raising himself slightly. "Why else would you have wanted that?"

Seto knew Joey had him. Seto had indeed wanted Joey, one way or the other. But the blond had taken him by surprise, and if there was one thing Seto hated it was surprises. Seto liked to be in charge and in control at all times… but then, he also liked it when Joey took control. Which had been basically every moment since that night, no matter how Seto tried to turn things in his favour. Joey always had the upper hand.

Seto growled, not liking that thought. "What about preparation?"

"Why?" Joey frowned. "Did it hurt?"

Seto blinked, something occurring to him. "Not particularly."

"Thought not." Joey slowly slid out of the brunette, pausing before pushing back in. "Want to know why?"

"Tell."

"Because you were relaxed." Joey shrugged as best he could, never ceasing his movement. "It should have still hurt cause you are still new to this, but yeah, it hurts less if ya relaxed. Why do you think you never need to prepare me?"

Seto snorted, finding himself moving in time with Joey. "I'd assumed you'd done it so much you were stretched to the point you wouldn't need any."

"Hey. I don't do it as much as you think, you know, despite all my boastin'." Joey nipped at Seto's neck, causing the other to shudder. "Yeah, the fact I do it a bit does mean that, but thing is, Seto, I trust you."

Seto raised his head, looking back at him sharply, a small amount of shock rolling over his expression. "Trust me?"

"Yeah. In bed, anyway." Joey tugged on Seto's ear with his teeth, teasing. "Don't trust you in anythin' else, but. I mean, who’s to say you don't cheat at Duel Monsters."

Anger sparked within Seto, the brunette growling as he clenched his fists, ready to demand just when he had done so, when Joey pushed in hard and fast, Seto letting out a sharp gasp as his prostate was struck directly. As the stars faded from his eyes, Seto growled. "Damn you, Wheeler."

"Yeah, whatever. You liked it." Joey smirked against Seto's neck, slipping into a rhythm. "Now how about you shut up and enjoy yourself for once, Blue Eyes."

Seto scowled back over his shoulder before eventually submitting. Seto folded his arms together and resting his forehead on them, shifting his legs so he could raise himself and allow Joey to go deeper. Seto gritted his teeth, mentally making a note to try and outlast Joey, smirking as he rocked back against the blond with each thrust.

"That all you got, Joey?"

"Ah, fuck you, Seto." Joey growled, slamming himself into Seto hard and pausing, using it to catch his breath. He leant to press his lips to Seto's ear. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"Whatever." Seto smirked, looking back at him slyly. "You like it."

Joey looked down at him for a moment as Seto threw back his words, a slow smirk working over Joey's lips as he chuckled. "Yeah. I do." Joey slid a hand down to grip Seto's hip, Joey kissing the brunette's shoulder. "Fast and hard?"

"Fast and hard," Seto confirmed, checking his balance. "Because you can't last that way."

"We'll see." Joey sat back on his knees, still bending over Seto as he gripped the brunette's hips hard. "Bet I can last longer than you."

Seto shrugged, pushing back against the blond in a silent 'get a move on'. Joey snorted, rolling his eyes but no less consenting to the other's demands. The springs on the bed began to squeak slightly under the force being placed upon them, the moans and grunts of the two teens seeming loud in the silent apartment. Time became nothing to them, neither even bothering to see how long they actually lasted despite their challenge, Joey the victor as the less experienced Seto reached his climax first. But before Joey came himself, he had to wonder how long it would be before Seto COULD outlast him.

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs, their hair plastered to their faces with sweat. Once he had regained enough energy to move, Joey pulled himself off Seto, stretching out on his back and staring at the roof. Seto raised his head to watch him, blue eyes studying the somewhat wistful and yet satisfied look on the blond's face. Shifting, Seto pulled himself over to Joey, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mutt?"

"Don't call me 'Mutt', Moneybags." Joey glared at him, scowling. "I hate it."

"The point of it." Seto trailed his fingers down Joey's torso, watching the other's face with sated blue eyes. "What would you rather I call you?"

Joey thought for a moment, then smiled. "How about that thing you called me back on the trip before you gave me head."

"Which was?"

"Puppy."

Seto smiled, nodding. "Puppy it is. On the condition you continue to call me what you have been."

"Which is?"

"Blue Eyes."

Joey raised an eyebrow, smirking. "How come not 'dragon'?"

"I don't like the alternative meaning."

"What? Fire-breathing, ruthless, unrelenting, destructive monster?"

"The same." Seto kissed Joey again, smiling ever so slightly. "Although I'm sure you can put together a rather amusing argument as to how it would fit."

"You kidding me? I could do a whole project on how it fits. And with evidence, mind you." Joey shrugged, reaching up to slide a hand up behind Seto's neck, dragging him down for a deeper, longer kiss. "You bring your bag?"

"Mm. Didn't you see me put it down in the hall?"

"Missed it. I was distracted by Yami. And I tell you, he's a distraction." Joey looked up into Seto's blue eyes, his own amber gaze soft and sincere. "You always intended to spend the night."

"That I did." Seto kissed him again, shifting to lie on the bed beside Joey and watching as Joey rolled onto his side to face him. "Not my fault you were too dumb to realise."

"I just said I was distracted." Joey sighed, curling against Seto's chest and setting his head against the others shoulder. "One thing."

"And that is?" Seto asked, sliding his arms around Joey and drawing him closer.

"You are NOT working tomorrow."

"Why?"

Joey smirked. "I think that's fairly obvious."

"I've been away for almost a week. It is my job to go to the office."

"Ya taking a day off. And if ya try to leave, I'm gonna chain you down and whip you til you say you won't go."

Seto sniggered. "Promise?"

Joey groaned. "I think I just found a problem with you being masochistic."

"I'm going to deliberately do things to get beaten?"

"Exactly." Joey looked up at him, jabbing him in the chest. "Okay, try this one. I chain you up and leave you there, naked, all day. No food; no nothin'. Oh, and I perform a strip tease and you can't touch."

"Never thought you capable of being so cruel." Seto chuckled, threading his fingers through Joey's hair. "Alright, Puppy, I won't work tomorrow. On one condition."

Joey's eyes narrowed. "Which is?"

"Just make sure I don't get bored."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't have time to be bored." Joey grinned, stifling a yawn as he curled tighter against Seto. "Just you better be fit. It's gonna be interestin' to see just how flexible you actually are, Blue Eyes. And if ya not now, you're gonna be."

Seto frowned as he lay there, listening to Joey's breathing even out as the blond soon fell asleep. Just what had Joey meant by the last? And why did Seto have a feeling he may have gotten himself into something that was over his head. Perhaps his blond rival was actually worthy of his time after all. Smirking, Seto pulled the sleeping Joey closer, gently nuzzling those still damp blond strands as Seto felt sleep tug at his own mind.

"Bring it on, Wheeler."

\----

END


End file.
